The WhiteWolf of Atlas
by Uchihachick23
Summary: I'm gonna start off with a two chapter prolong since my last story was a complete bust more on the way if I feel like it but overall I hope readers enjoy and let me know if I should continue with it
1. Chapter 1

Despite the moon being broken, I feel its fullness and the rich energy flowing through my blood another good night for a little fun. I placed my gas mask on sitting on hilltop high above the smog and pollution that covered my home before jumping off running on all fours from rooftop to rooftop only to stop near the dust mines carefully watching all the other Atlas soldiers board a carrier plane back up to the heavenly city above the run-down shacks and shads we were forced to call home. As I watched the last soldier active the security droids before boarding the last plane a smile formed on my face knowing this time I could go all out. I waited a little while longer to make sure the carrier planes were gone before slightly pulling off my gas mask and taking out a rotting apple to eat but suddenly I could hear screaming coming from somewhere. I drop the apple put on my gas mask and crawled a little bit closer to the mine.

"HELP ME!" A male voice shouted

"Damn droids oh well gotta make this quick and painless lucky tin cans," I muttered under my breath putting on my Grimm mask over my eyes as I jump down

"Intruder, identify yourself and return to your appointed housing restriction," One of them said

"I don't know hows about I...," I started before releasing my hidden blades on my forearms and taking aim with my finger and the hidden pistol on the side of my wrist, "Bust you up," I said shooting at the robots

The one I shot was the weakest of the group clearly a newer model probably one of those 200 Atlesian Knights that just went into production recently, either way, I love breaking their toys old or new but I had to focus the older models had upgrades since I last encountered them. The blades and machine guns were nothing new but the solar sonic canon powered by fire dust through me in a loop. Luckily for me they couldn't use it very often but when they did it was risky getting caught up in it still ducking and dodging the swing blade of the other two that came from out of the mine was pretty funny since my semblance allowed me to teleport for short distances leaving behind a cloud of smog and smoke that came from very same mines that they're guarding. So when I had them completely surround in the smog I gladly pulled out my own fire dust crystals and made a canon of my own before sliding in the mines.

"HELP! HELP!" The voice repeated with coughs in between each cry

"HANG ON I'M COMING!" I shouted running through the mines but sliding to a complete stop, "Oh shit," I said overlooking a broken elevator down at the bottom of the mineshaft

"I'm Down Here!" The man shouted

"Well bottoms up!" I shouted before getting a running start and jumping off the cliff

I managed to grab hold of a cord that was swing from the broken elevator before using it to swing myself to the rumble tumbling over to the side of the cave. The man was trapped under a rockslide that must have been caused by the elevator clasping. His waist down look completely cut off as he cried out struggling to escape digging through the dirt with his crawls only to be crushed by more rumble.

"Let's see what I can do here," I said trying to lift up some of the rocks

"Why not just shoot it?" The man asked

"Did you forget where you are if I shoot in here the dust could set off an explosion than both would get suck down here. I think I found where most of the weight is at now when you feel the pressure is off you crawl away as fast as you can," I said getting ready to lift most of the weight

"Whatever you say, kid," The man said

"Count of three. One. Two Th-three!" I said raising the foundation up, " Go. Go. Go." I said struggling to not let go too early watching the man crawling out before dropping everything, "Hey are you okay? Can you walk?"

"I don't think so but that's not the question you should be asking, kid. How in the hell are we gonna get out of here?" The man asked

"Don't take this the wrong way, old-man and try not to inhale," I said picking the man up off the ground

"What are talking abo..." He started just as we teleported out of the mine, "What the..." He asked coughing

"I gave you fair warning old man," I said carefully placing him down

"Wh-who are you kid?" He asked

"My name isn't imported but if you must know then I go by Ash," I said before teleporting on the window ceil of a small run-down house, "What a night," I muttered to myself taking off my Grimm mask and walking into my room

"Ashy? Wh..where did you go?" A little girl no more than at least five years old

Her white hair overflowed into a ponytail as her tail wagged with excitement while she rubbed her dark blue light red eyes. A smile formed on her face while she gently walked over towards me careful as to not trip over the oversized t-shirt she was sleeping in.

"Lily? What are you doing up, you little pupper?" I asked tossing my gas mask and blades on my bed before picking her up in my arms her tail wag as her grip on me got tighter

"I had a nightmare that you were gone an..an..and they found me and...since I couldn't work in the mines...th-th-they," She started up

"Ssssssh. I'll never let anything happen to you sis, I promise. Did you stay anyway from the minefields as I told you?" I said cradling her to her bed

"Well...I was playing with Derek and I may have had to get close to the minefield to get the ball back." She nervously said as her tail stop wagging coming to a complete stop

"What did I tell you? Your lungs aren't strong enough to take in that kind of gas remember? I don't want anything happening to you now try to get some sleep." I said laying her in bed

"Ashy ummm I'm almost out of medicine." She softly said

I lightly sighed, "Come on, where is it?" I asked holding out my hand

She crawled under the covers to the foot of the bed sneaking into her jean pockets with her tail wagging under the covers before crawling back up to the head on the bed right side up giving me her asthma inhaler. I took out the canister glancing at her putting the covers over her face before shaking it near my ear putting it in my pocket and sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"I'm not mad," I said with my arms folded and my eyes closed listening to her slowly move the covers off her face

"Rea..really? Because I really tried to make it last this time." She said sounding guilty

"I know pupper just stay away from the mines promise?" I asked

"I promise but you have to play me a song before bed," She said getting excited

"Really pupper?" I asked as she rapidly shook her head, "Alright alright alright your puppy side is showing you know you don't have to do much to convince me." I said getting up and walking towards my room, "Where did I put that toy piano? Here it is!" I yelled walking back with it

"Yaaaaay! Bedtime Song!" She yelled jumping on the bed unable to contain her excitement

"Okay okay. I gotta be quick so I can get your medicine alright?" I asked sitting on the bed

She sat on my lap in between me and the little toy piano making herself cozy with her favorite blanket. With a smile on my face, I gladly wrapped her up and placed her pillow on my leg for her to lay on.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yup! Make it a good one," She said

"Okay. I think I have the perfect song in mind for your hopes and dreams." I said

I played a slower more gentle version of a song from some video game I heard about when I visited Atlas something tale I could never remember the name of it but the music was always seem light-hearted to me. Still, it didn't matter about halfway into the song she had fell softly asleep without me even realizing it. I carefully slid from under her and kissed her forehead before heading to my room after giving it some thought I decided to only take my gas mask with me before jumping out the window. The moon was still high in the star-studded sky despite the smog and pollution blocking the view of the clear skies, I looked at the time and with five maybe even four hours left in the night I had to climb up to the city capital and replace the asthma medication before anyone noticed. I once more raced along the rooftops till I got to the very cords that tied the capital city above Mantle and with a moment to focus I found myself even above Atlas and yet as I descended from the skies all I could think about was how lovely the view was. I pulled off my mask inhaling as much of the cool crisp air as I possibly can before focusing on a good landing area eventually settling for a landing pad used during training for the new recruits after rolling off the mat I pulled on my hood and started heading towards the pharmacy only to get thrown off guard by the heightened security around the area.

I threw myself off course into a nearby alleyway to avoid the flashing lights, "Son of a...just how did they know?" I muttered to myself listening to a few guards walk by

"Hey did you hear more robots got destroyed in the minefields of Mantle again," One of them said

"Is that why we got called in, man I was finally about to go on vacation but nooo. MArK wE NeEd yOu oN yOuR A gAmE FoR tHiS oNe LaSt MiSSion, what a bunch of bull," The other said

"Damn so much for a fun night, geez the things I do for her, " I muttered looking around, "Now where the hell am I?" I questioned

Normally when I'm in Atlas, I just go straight to the pharmacy and back I never stayed longer than I need to in hindsight this was a terrible idea not finding out the layout of the capital was my biggest downfall. One wrong turn and suddenly the city in the sky seems like a labyrinth to me still, I had to keep moving trying to avoid the guards and their patrol cars throughout the city. I finally stopped for a moment to catch my breath as I glanced at the time of only an hour left and I was nowhere near the pharmacy I was releasing some of my frustrations about the situation I was in until I was hit upside the head with something. My vision got blurry as I turned around to a see a girl in my haze with a bat in hand. She looked scared as she swung the bat once more knocking me out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"Owww my head." I groaned slowly waking up rubbing my head to feel warp in bandages, "Wh-where am I?" I muttered looking around in a room that was obviously not mine

"Oh good your up now you can return back to the minefields where you belong," The girl said

The first thing I noticed about her was her dark blue eyes and the long golden blonde hair overflowing over her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with white trim and blue jeans tieing an apron around her waist and throwing a towel over her shoulder. She looked at least around my age late teens or early twenties and even though the tone of her voice seem gentle her folding her arms was a clear sign of her going on the defensive.

"Where am I? What time is it? Who are you?" I quickly questioned

"First of all, I think a thank you is in order for not turning you into the authorities. Second, you might wanna change clothes and hide those damned dog ears it's sunrise. And last but not least I should be asking you the same question, after all, you were loitering behind my shop." She replied

"Johnathan is my name and I wasn't loitering behind your shop I was just lost trying to find...someplace else," I said

"So you can steal from them you aminal," She said

"Why even save my life since you clearly seem like the type that'd want my kind dead," I said making my way to the foot of the bed

"Because you're more trouble dead than alive, and you're worth more able-bodied than a corpse," She said

"From whose perspective because it's clearly not your own," I said

"It doesn't matter as long as you can support this city," She said

"And there it is!" I yelled laying down on the bed, "The Schnee Secret Creed and people question why at least eighty-five percent the mine workers are Faunus in Mantle." I commented

"Mantle? Well, I figured that much your clothes are dirty and dusty you smell rotten and is that ash from the minefields in your hair because it's shading everywhere," She said throwing a towel at me, "Take a damn shower you mutt and another thing how did you get here I saw the last ship land here while I closed up my shop everything was fine for the night," She said

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, oh and by the way, they're not dog ears they're wolf ears I'd appreciated if you get it right," I said getting up

"Whatever you say poochie just make it quick I gotta open soon and I don't want my customers seeing me with some flea covered mutt," She said

"I am not flea-ridden and one day I'll make you see I'm not so bad," I said

"Sure until than shower now I'll see if I can find some clothes that are appropriated for you while you're here," She said

"Hey thank you ummm..." I started

"Skylar. And don't think this is just gonna be a regular thing one and done dog," She said walking away

"Wait where's the...bathroom?" I sighed realizing she was already gone, "Guess I'll find it myself," I muttered

I eventually found it and I won't lie having already purified water to shower in was nice I felt more fresh and clean washing the soap in my hair felt great. I may have stayed in there longer than I should have especially when she started knocking on the door. When I finally came out of the shower and peeked outside the door I saw clothes on a hanger on the door handle. It was a white button up shirt with a light blue vest and black dress pants looking at the outfit I started to look at my own image.

"Hey, are you done...yet? You clean up pretty nicely for a mutt." She said folding her arms, "Is your hair naturally that color? That icy white." She said

"Yes but I'd rather keep it gray anything to avoid the question am I related to Schnee family. I'll tell you now I have no relationship with the Schnee family name nor their company if it was my choice I wouldn't want it anyway." I asked

"Speak for yourself I'd kill for something like that anyway if you're gonna go out I recommend you hide your ears," She said

"Of course it's not like I can buy our way up here anytime soon," I said looking for my clothes, "What did you do with my clothes?" I asked

"They were dirty. What did you think I did with them?" She sarcastically asked rolling her eyes, "You do whatever it is you gotta do in town after that get your stuff from behind the shop and leave but hide your ears with this." She said giving me a black fedora

"Where do you get this stuff from?" I asked trying it on

"That's for me to know and for you to find out now get out before my regulars start coming in." She said leading the way downstairs

I followed her to the back door of her shop and thanked her again for everything she said her one and done phase and slammed the door in my face. I decided to walk around front to see what kind of business she ran and to my surprise, it was a small Cafe under the apartment she slept in. It was weird breathing the fresh air seeing the ripe bold color foods at the market even seeing the people happy smiling and laughing without a care in the world. I was nervous walking among the elitist and hoping that I don't stick out but that was the least of my problems when I got to the pharmacy I realized that I didn't have enough money to afford the medicine and with security still on alert stealing wasn't an option anymore. I had to think of something to earn more money without doing anything that would make anybody suspicious of me but what? It wasn't until I stumbled across a music shop with a trumpet player outside playing jazz that caught me and a small crowd's attention.

"Thank you! Thank You! And remember with coal you could end with gold at Coal's Instrument Emporium!" He shouted finishing up his set

"Excuse me, Sir!" I yelled through the crowd, "Is the piano available for others to play?" I asked

"If you got the talent for it. Let's see what you got," He said twirling his trumpet in circles and stepping to the side

When I sat down at the piano I tested out a few notes thinking of something to play eventually settling for an upbeat jazz medley after awhile I lost myself in the music tapping my feet as I went from song to song. I honestly happily forgot myself in the music unaware of everything around me until I heard the trumpet playing in tandem with me. After a moment or two the crowd double more like triple I didn't even realize the amount of money that was piling up in a hat on the piano while everybody clapped I stood up and took a bow.

"Hey man, you're pretty good. What's your name?" He asked sliding the hat over to me

"Snowden. Johnathan Snowden and are you sure you want me taking all of this ummm...," I started

"Flynt Coal and yeah I'm sure. They were giving money to your performance way before I joined in." He said

"Thanks, I could honestly use the few bucks anyway," I said

"I'm pretty sure if you come around and play here more often you can get somebody's attention." He said

"Don't worry he already has," A man said walking up putting his phone away, "Hello my name is Anthony Zora and I'm willing to tell you the deal of a lifetime if you care to know more?" He asked

To be honest I didn't care for this Anthony guy his whole dementor screamed control freak or dictator that smirk he had on his face it was like he knew I really was in need of the money and his flashy all-white suit didn't make him seem less sketchy. His black hair tied behind his back while he pushed up his glasses on his face.

"I'd like to know more," Flynt said

"Sorry but this offer is for the pianist only. You see I'm with the Schnee Orchestra and we are in despreaded need of a new pianist. Every since those savages attacked us during our last tour our original pianist fell in lighter words ill and we are having auditions in a few days. I'd love to see you try out here's my card and if you can show up at the Winter Orphan Theatre in three days at four o'clock for auditions," He said before a stretch limo appeared, "Well there's my ride I hope to see you at the auditions, Mr. Snowden." He said before getting in the limo

I glanced at the card thinking about the opportunity that was just layout in front of me before taking off towards the pharmacy with the hat full of money. I quickly grabbed the medicine my little sister needed and a few other items from a nearby shop return Flynt's hat and headed back to Skylar's Cafe. After finding the Cafe I calmly walked inside and sat down at a table.

"Hello welcome to Sky Cafe, would you like to try our new Royal Blueberry Vallina Muffins today?" She asked

"No but I'd just love to try the dog treats though," I said

"What the hell are you doing here?! I said get your stuff from behind the Cafe not in it!?" She whispers through her smile near my ear

"I need to talk to you it's about something important," I said

She sighed rolling her eyes before walking to other customers taking their order. She continued to ignore me for the rest of the time the shop was open after the last customer left she closed up the shop flipped the sign and pulled down the blinds.

"What is it that you want from me?" She asked dusting off her hands looking at me

"A room that I can stay in for just another day," I said getting up

"Why? Like seriously can't you just stay the Mantle where beast like you belong?" She asked

"I have a little sister who's five years old," I said

"So what does that have to do with me?" She asked

"She's dying. Lung failure actually the medicine helps slow down the effects but if I don't find a way to get her out of Mantle she'll die. I just got offered a really good chance to make it out there without doing anything illegal but I need to be able to impress some people and I'll need some help to do that. I'll do whatever is you want me to do I'll even be your guard dog at night just let me stay here a few nights out of the month please," I said

"Clean up around here don't ever use the front door again and you'll be charged for rent and anything else I have to get for you. I'll take my father's hat back the Gods only know how much fur and ticks you left on there now," She said holding out her hand

"And the clothes?" I asked giving her the hat back and wiggling my ears

"I don't feel like burning them so, keep them," She said dusting off the hat

"Thank you I really mean it," I said, "Thank you,"

"I'm not completely heartless like I said you're more useful to the capital alive than dead. By morning two things this place better be clean and you better be gone," She said walking upstairs

I shook my head thinking that her facade would eventually fall back the more time I spent with her, but I had to honor our agreement and clean up as I was told. After that, I found my clothes outside behind the shop next to a trash can I changed out of the fancy clothes she gave me and back into my normal ones carrying a bag over my shoulder. I ran to the edge of the floating capital looking down at the place I call home before inhaling one of the few cleanest breaths of fresh air that I could possibly get before putting my gas mask on.

"Hang on Lily," I muttered to myself before jumping down

It felt like falling from heaven itself, from being on top of the world to feel the smog and pollution in the clouds that block out the sky's view. I can feel the dust and smoke stinking into my skin just as I teleported becoming part of the same air. Even though I landed near my house falling face first on the ground was not my intention as the fresh fruit I brought from a shop near the pharmacy slipped out of my bag.

"Ashy! Welcome home!" Lily said picking up some of the fruit, "Are these ours?!" She asked

I sat up rubbing the back of my head, "Yeah. I stayed up there longer than I should've so I wanted to get you something special." I said

She glanced down at the bold ripe fruit and smiled giving me a hug not thinking about the fact that she dropped everything, "Thank you!" She said

I smiled getting up with her still wrapped around my neck, "You're welcome now let get what's ours and go home," I said

After picking up everything I carried Lily to the house with my bag on my back since she refused to let go of my neck. When I got to the front door a letter was sticking out of the door. I looked around before grabbing the letter and going inside after laying Lily down for a nap I took the letter into my room.

"To Johnathan Ashton Snowden, your hard work and determination have not gone unrecognized within this organization. We will continue to support your resistance against the Schnee dust company within Mantle. In three days time, a representative will be in Mantle to help coordinate a plan of action against the tyranny that befell the city you call home. I wish you the best of luck in your ventures and we look forward to working closely with you. Sign High Leader, Sienna Khan." I read to myself in bed before staring at the ceiling, "Three days. Why three days?" I questioned


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ THREE YEARS LATER ~**_

As I walk on a cold white stage with nothing more than a grand piano and spotlight waiting for me. I sat down calmly shaking out my hands as I begin to play my own rendition of Isabella's Lullaby originally played on the Mandolin it took me weeks to capture that same emotion within my performance. When it was all said and done the audience's standing ovation made it clear to me that I had done my job very well but the show wasn't over yet. I had to perform a two-hour set piece with the orchestra complete an hour solo and accompany an opera singer for half an hour. It was a tribute concert dedicated to the Atlas soldiers who lost their lives during a protest turned violent in Mantle three years ago. After the concert, we, of course, had to attend a dinner with the families of the fallen where the man of the hour was sadly not present but his favorite child at the moment was.

"I'd like to thank everyone for showing up to honor these brave men who lost their lives three years ago. Thirteen soldiers lost their lives defending the minefields of Mantle against a workers union comprised of mostly Faunus they tirelessly work to end the protest peacefully, but the Faunus incited and instigated the violence that followed. The Atlas soldiers were back into a minefield when an unknown Faunus sparked the light of the fire elemental dust causing an explosion ending the lives of those young men," Whitley said over a mic while his voice faded out

I grabbed a champagne glass and stood beside a familiar face, "Try not to make such a big deal while you're here alright? Just obverse that's all." I said standing around beside a faunus in a suit

"But why do I have to be here with you?" He asked

"Because I need help getting supplies for everyone later on after this, you just act as my bodyguard that's it, understand Bora," I said

"I guess," He said pulling at his shirt

Bora was a brown bear faunus with his visible scrawl on his face for all to see but with his height weight and demeanor, everyone was to intimidate to question it. When they'd ask me why I hired a faunus as a bodyguard I'd simply replied to just look at the guy. Over six feet tall weighing over three hundred pounds of muscle with dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes he was perfect as a right-hand man in an active war instead of peaceful resistance. Working with him was a pain simply because he believes Sienna Khan's way of doing things to a fault eventually, I have to remind him that it was about the faunus not about getting even.

"Mr. Snowden! Welcome, that was a lovely tribute you played for the soldiers and who is this?" He asked with a smirk on his face glancing between me and Bora

"This big lovable bastard is my bodyguard Bora, a bear faunus is that a problem for you, Sir?" I asked

"No. No. Not at all, just make sure he's...well trained and civilized we don't need another scene now do we?" He asked

"Not at all, but I'm curious what are some of the big plans for the company since the heiress is now attending Beacon Academy. What's your next move?" I asked

"Well my good friend, that's for me to know and for you to find out, it's a shame really, you only worked with my dear older sister a hand full of times. I wished your influenced reached her a little more after all you gave her the idea to go to Beacon, to begin with," He said

"I highly doubt it was all my doing but I know this could benefit your own ambitious as well, " I said taking a sip of my champagne before handing it off to Bora, "You see I've been in that similar position myself, and if I were you I'd take advantage of the opportunity to get in your fathers good graces while you're still relevant to him...just a thought," I said watching as the smirk slowly faded off his face as he walked off

"What was that all about?" Bora asked

"Just keep look up," I said before walking around

The rest of the day was the same old story of the brave men who lost their lives unaware that it was never the full story but beautiful lie told by some of the soldiers who happily murdered twenty-four Faunus for either standing their ground or just trying to defend themselves against the real instigators but the soldiers weren't the only ones at fault. Bora is a rookie so desperate to prove himself that once the violence started he couldn't contain himself most the bloodshed that day is on his hands. I lead people into a massacre and I've been trying to make up for this entire time only the men of the households were allowed to attend this protest but now I see a lot of kids are gonna grow up without their fathers. I had to reevaluate and come up with something different, something that didn't have unnecessary bloodshed getting close without getting to close. So the only thing I could think of was to destroy the system from the inside out. Get rid of the problems at the root killing when necessary and forgiving if possible. Once the dinner was done Bora and I went to Skylar's Cafe were the crates of supplies were waiting on us.

"So in total twenty-four three pounds boxes of strawberries, blueberries, grapes, apples, and oranges. Twelve bundles of bananas, eight-teen pineapples, thirty pastry dough, forty-five pounds of sugar, ninety sticks of butter, and twenty forty-eight packs of water. Am I missing something?" She asked reading off a list

"One slice of strawberry cake?" I asked

"That's for whenever I finally get to meet your little sister but...I guess," She replied giving me a small box she had on the other side of the counter

"Thanks, she's gonna love it especially since her birthday is coming up soon. She'll be turning eight this year," I said

"How is she? I mean health-wise," She asked sitting on the counter

"She's ummm...I needed to find something stronger for her last year scared the hell out of me that cough then she just fainted. It's getting worse but I almost have enough to get her up here the problem is keeping her here. Once they find out I've been using them then...I don't know, " I said

"She could always stay with me but I don't know about the big guy," She replied holding a mirror pretending to put on lip gloss, "Just look at how he stares at me," she said

The look in his eyes was complete disgust and hatred passed wrath itself. He never talked to her or acknowledge the fact she's been helping us and despite her and my attempts to ease the tension he continues to keep his guard up.

"Hey if you're gonna stare at least buy her dinner," I said

"We're done here for now. We should take off now while we still can," He said a slight growl under his breath

"I hate to agree with him but he is right. How much do I owe you?" I asked

"No charge. You know I don't charge you for the month of August to many things happened in this month," She said with a light little smile

"Yeah. I know," I said nudging her with a light giggle

"Ash! We Gotta Go!" Bora said walking to the back door

"Yeah giving me a second!" I said before directing my attention to Skylar, "Well you see tomorrow?" I asked

"Get out of here furball, I'm not the only one who wants to see you," She replied

I put on my gas mask and grabbed Bora by the shoulder while he carried the crates after we teleported down to Mantle without a second through he brushed my hand off his shoulder and started heading towards my little city. Despite him keeping his distances away from me, we both had the same idea, as we stood at the minefield from that very day we also buried the bodies there. I looked around and could instantly tell the kids where here leaving little drawings and artwork some left letters while flower-crowns where placed on top of some. While Bora was praying for them I stayed by his side until he was done before placing flowers on each grave after that we head into town together. Knocking on each other of twenty-four men's family homes with the supplies rationing them from house to house giving back to those who couldn't survive on their own until everything was properly distributed. When we finally got to my house Bora put up the food and sat on the couch while I laid out a map on the table.

"I still don't see why you put up with that...creature," He said

"That 'creature' now who's sounding like a bigot and a hypocrite? Look I trust her and I don't care how you feel about the relationship between me and her but she's done a lot for us you could show a little bit of gratitude and try to get along with her and maybe just maybe you two could get along," I said

"I work for the Faunus, not some spoiled little human. Now, what's the next minefield that needs to be liberated?" He asked

I sighed deeply, "You know she's willing to make a compromise but you have to at least meet her halfway," I said

"Next minefield," He said folding his arms

I glanced over the map thinking which people needs our help the most, "There's a faculty northwest from here where they handle hazardous waste material dumped here from Atlas with hardly any protective gear they suffer a large risk of being exposed to multipliable diseases and illnesses even worse they sleep in cages near their place of work meanwhile..." I said dragging my hand across the other side of the map, "A minefield cliffside of an open faultline has their workers being forced to work continuously without sleep food or rest of any kind, going so far as to put, shock collars on their employees claiming it was for their own good and threatening their lives daily with the idea of sending them over the cliff," I said

"SHOCK COLLARS!?" Bora shouted hopping up on his feet, "What the hell are we waiting for?! Let's burn that damn thing to the ground!" He yelled just as the door opened

I quickly rolled up the map and stuck it under the table while Bora walked towards the kitchen to grab something to drink while claiming his nerves, "Hello anyone home?!" Lily shouted walking in

"Yeah pup we're here," I said getting up to meet her at the door, "How was school?" I asked

"It was okay I guess, we went on a field trip but some of the other kids were saying mean things about you. They always say mean things about you on this day," She said glancing down

I kneeled down to her level, "They have a right to say those mean things, you know that right?" I asked while she shook her head, "But I promise what I did was with good intentions I never meant for anyone to get hurt but they can say all they want about your big brother as long as they're not hurting you, okay pup?" I asked

"Okay Ashy!" She said giving me a hug

"Hey!? What about me?" Bora asked holding out his arms as if he was offend

"Don't worry big bear you're next once Ashy let's go," She said with a slight giggle

"Just a little while longer," I said before letting go after a few seconds

I watched her moved from me to Bora hugging him before he picked her up. She started swinging from his arm while he slowly started to twirl around both were laughing as I watched from the sidelines staring at the small portable oxygen tank on her back. I shook my head for a moment before going into the kitchen to get started on dinner. I'd check in on the two to see Bora helping her with her homework and playing with her, I swear she could make even the God of darkness into a gentle giant with just a smile. After dinner, I got her ready for bed played a song to help her sleep and left her room before meeting up with Bora downstairs.

"You still wanna go?" I asked

"Not today, and don't get me wrong I'd love to go and put the fear of the Gods into those monsters but I don't know why but...," He started

"Today isn't about us. Mourn a loss celebrate a victory don't try to cover up failures in history," I said walking back to my room


	4. Chapter 4

"So what are you gonna give your sister for her birthday?" Skylar asked wiping down the counter

"I have no clue. Do you have anything in mind?" I asked stirring my spoon around an empty ice cream cup

"What about a porcelain doll?" She suggested taking my cup away

"Nah that's too fragile it would break too easily and every since I started teaching her piano that's all she ever wants to do is play," I said

"Well, why not her own piano?" She asked

"She loves the one we already have, still the idea is nice," I said

"Or I could finally meet her and shower her with sugary treats as I plan on doing anyway," She said

"She's not ready yet but what's with the decorations in town? There a festival going on?" I asked

"Well yeah. The Vytal festival actually. It's happening in Vale this year but Atlas it celebrating the representatives before they take off along with General Ironwood. I think I have an order for them along with serval others," She said looking over the orders, "And I have an order from somebody named Klein, I think he works for Schnee manoir as like a servant or something," She said

"Maybe a butler his name sounds familiar but do you know when all of the partying is going down?" I asked

"It supposed to be going around sunset three days from today but Klein is planning something for tomorrow stay on your toes they might call you in," She said going to the kitchen

"And what if they do? Wanna come with as my plus one?" I asked

I heard a tray fall from either the countertop or her hand as the medal landing echoed from the kitchen to the front where I was sitting, "Me? Invited? To a Schnee's party? No Freakin' Way!?" She yelled

"Well, why not? They're full of stiffs with you around it could be fun at least fun for me other than that having Bora around really kills the mood," I said

"What? Why? I thought he was great hiding as your bodyguard," She said making her way up with flour all over her body dusting it off her hands

"He's just uncomfortable there and everybody gets this odd vibe when they're around him like they know he's up to no good," I said

"Well. Is he up to no good? Because the Whitefang stole more Atlas tech in Vale not too long ago and I hate for you to be involved with them," She said

"They just want equality and the basic rights all humans have. What's so wrong about fighting for that?" I asked

"There's nothing wrong with that but they shouldn't have to kill just get their point across," She said

"Well Maybe If People Cared Enough During The Peaceful Resistance They Would've Not Turned Violent!" I yelled standing up leaning on the counter

"WELL MAYBE BEING VIOLENT IS YOUR NATURE YOU ANIMAL!" She shouted slamming her hands on the counter

I sighed deeply thinking about how pointless all the fighting was before sitting back down, "We never chose to be this. Humans like you turned us into monsters because you never sat down and tried to see life from our point of view," I said calming down thinking about the negative tension that both caused before getting up and putting on my jacket, "Maybe I should go," I said

"Hey! I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I'm really sorry. You're not like everybody else I mean your not like other faunus, you don't blame all humans for your misfortunes but I can't help that a faunus was the cause of mine and how I was raised," She said

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly sitting back down

"That's an entirely different story. It's getting late you should go, your sister is probably waiting for you." She said glancing away with a sad dishearting look in her eyes

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" I asked

"Maybe another time now get out of here before she throws a fit." She said forcing a light-hearted smile on her face

"Alright and if they do call me in just make you have a nice dress to wear," I said heading out the door

"Just make sure you find your sister a gift," She said

I walked around town trying to figure out the perfect gift from toys to the little foods she loves to eat but with no success eventually, I found something she might like along with a few other things for everybody else before heading back home. I brought a cake from Sky yesterday and had someone else hold it at their place after stopping to pick up the cake the house looked empty at least from the outside. As soon as I walked in Bora was running around trying to set up everything as fast as he could standing on a chair he was trying to put up a happy birthday banner while keeping his balance.

"What time did you put on the invitations?" I asked setting the cake down and putting ice cream in the refrigerator

"Ummm 5 o'clock since they're sleeping over at least the females are," He said

"Wait. It's 4:30 now and I never said they can stay overnight," I said

"B-b-but Lily said you said it was okay," He said

"You're lying she asked me I said I'll think about it than she came you suggested the idea you probably said you liked it and she took it as a yes and added it on the invitations," I said holding the chair still while he set up half the banner

"She's crafty," He said

"She's my little sister but we gotta move fast you make the candy bags I'll finish up the decorations," I said after opening up all the windows and turning on all the fans I quickly teleported all over the house setting up everything

"That should do it," Bora said looking over everything

I popped up beside him after airing out the house and shutting the windows, "Yeah that doesn't look too bad," I said just as a knock on the door grabbed our attention

I glanced at the time before answering the door to find three of the kids and their parents there for the party. They came early by five minutes eventually more started to show up to the point where hiding spots were scarce after making sure all the kids had a good spot to hide I cut off the lights and we all waited. As soon as she turned on the light we all jumped out and surprised her. The rest of the night was literally me and Bora running around chasing after hyper children all over the house but every now and again Lily would bring the attention onto herself but by some miracle, once the sugar rush was finally over all the kids passed out on the floor. Sticky candy, paint, thrown cake and ice cream covered the floor good thing it was only Thursday so most of the kids were picked up by their parents and only maybe two stayed back. We somehow managed to wake everybody up gave them a bath and carried everybody to Lily's room, after cleaning up everything I decided that some preparations need to be made as I laid the map on the table.

"So what are you thinking?" Bora asked sitting down

"We gotta wait for the minefield," I said

"WHAT?! WHY?! This Makes No Sense!" He shouted

"Keep your voice down and this is why I choose the waste facility you let your emotions get the better of you," I said

"I Know How To Keep Myself In Check," He growled

"Yeah, sure you do it's not like you wasn't just yelling or anything. I can do this by myself and you know I can. You're here to assist me not the other way around if you can't keep your emotions in check you're gonna do something that will risk everything I have worked for and I swear if you think I'd..." I started before stopping myself to take a breath, "Two days from now we'll send out the flags the morning of," I said

"Why do we have to send flags?" He asked

"It gives people hope they know we're watching some often help me fight once I free their from captures," I said

"Fine. I'll go along with your plan so what's going on tomorrow?" He asked

"I may have a party to attend," I said

"Alright, so what time are we leaving?" He asked

"You're staying back I already have a date in mind," I said

" It better not be that thing," He replied

"I'm sensing some hostility and why shouldn't it be Skylar? What could you possibly have against her?" I asked

He growled under his breath and folded his arms, "I don't trust her simple as that," He replied

"You don't need to, but I have a reason too. I'm going to bed," I said walking to my room

"You're Making A Mistake!" He shouted

After slamming the door and laying down it was a restless night of nothing more than tossing and turning in bed. Trying to clear my head of his endless nonsense eventually I just sat up, crawled out of bed, opened my window and teleported to my favorite thinking spot on a mountain cliff staring at the night sky. The shattered pieces of the moon and small glimpses of the stars that would be overshadowed by the clouds gave me some form of comfort as the soft breeze managed to clam my nervous enough to slowly nod off.

_"Play me a song Jonny," A soft femmie voice said_

_"Sure thing mom. What do you wanna hear?" I asked_

_"Surprise me," She said_

_"Okay!" I happily said _

_"Remember little guy to take your time," A male voice said_

_"Sure thing dad," I replied _

_I climbed up on a piano bench that was clearly too tall for me and tried to get comfortable as the piano keys seem like a long endless road. I played a few random notes hearing clapping and light giggling in the background. I started to play in a better rhythm as my small body started to grow I saw the fragments of my mom and dad standing behind me while I played and grow. But during the song, I could see dad slowly fade out with a sadness lingering over my mother only a gleam of hope coming to her while she rubbed her stomach. I'd continue to grow while she danced with a baby in her arms after a while she started to fade away as well so did the baby and myself. The piano was the only thing left with everything else that surrounded it slowly turned black until there was nothing but a single spotlight on the piano. I glanced away for a moment before noticing the color of the once black piano turn completely white with blue trim, I slowly exhaled a breath of air before making my way up to the piano. I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my heart racing my hands felt sweaty as I swallowed my nerves and sat down shaking whatever moisture off my hands before starting to play. As the notes danced in my head a smile formed on my face as I could hear the light giggle of my mother and the strong proud approval of my father's clapping. After playing my hands trembled, noticing the tears land on the piano keys as I lowered my hands and looked to the empty auditorium only to see the judges stand up and clapped their hands. I stood up and took a bow before walking off stage to find a little girl wagging her tail begging for a song._

_"Play me a song Ashy!" She yelled_

_"Of course pupper," I replied_

"Of course pupper," I muttered to myself turning over to my side on the ground


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first time in a while since I had a peaceful night's rest like that so when I opened my eyes to the sun shining down and the clear blue skies on the mountainside where I was so, sue me for taking advantage of the moment. After getting up and stretching out my arms feeling the warm sun on my skin I teleported to the front door rubbing the back of my head before walking inside to the house was completely empty. As I raced around every room in the house my mind raced as to where could she be? Eventually, I got the bright idea to check her school it wasn't much but it was one of the biggest and more stable stacks around the town where every week a random parent would have teacher duty watching the kids of all the dust workers while they worked at the minefields, I'd even volunteered from time to time but that was before I got more involved with the White Fang. When I got there she was nowhere in sight when I asked her teacher what happened? She simply stated that someone came and took her home for the day. Without a doubt, in my mind, it had to have been Bora, so I raced back to the house only to him sitting on the couch sharpening his ax.

"What Did You Think You Were Doing?!" I shouted slamming the door

"First of all stop shouting you, idiot and secondly what are you talking about?" He asked getting up

"You took her out of class! Why!?" I yelled

"She threw up from eating so much late night. Didn't the teacher tell you that? She called the house and everything when I went to tell you about it your room was empty so I got her," He replied

"...Oh," I said rubbing the back of my head, " Umm my bad," I said

"Your bad? Where the hell where you genius? Because she was crying for you for a while and trust me finding something to help her stomach was not easy," He replied

"I'm sorry alright? I was having problems going to sleep so I went somewhere to clear my head after a while I nodded off and fell asleep," I explained

"Yeah. Right. I put Lily in her room you can go check on her if you want to," He said going back to sharpening his ax

"Thank you for taking care of her," I said walking towards her room

"Yeah, whatever I take care of my own," He replied raising up his freshly sharpened ax, "By any means necessary," He muttered staring at the reflection with a sinister smile

I carefully opened the door to see her sleeping in bed with the custom made teddy bear I got for her birthday before walking to her bedside and sitting down near her, "Sorry pupper. I should've been there well at least I know I can trust Bora with you." I muttered kissing her forehead before getting up and leaving her to rest

"So about these flags?" Bora asked with his ax leaning on his shoulder pointing at it with his other hand

"We'll send them out during nightfall and tomorrow night you can run wild as for now I have a date to attend," I said

"You better not get caught up with that woman and show up late...again," He said gritting his teeth

"Don't worry this is a fluke just something to kill time that's all. And besides, I know what's important right now," I said

"Don't forget it you're Ash, not this Johnathan character you made up," He said

"Good thing you really don't know me," I said before leaving heading towards Atlas

After teleporting to the Cafe I really didn't say anything just took a long hot shower and got into a change of clothes lowered and covered my ears and stared in the mirror. I realized how easy hiding my ears became even without the hat on my head my ears perfectly tucked away in the layers of my hair as if it was a natural thing.

"Am I losing myself in this?" I muttered to myself before shaking it off and putting the hat on before going downstairs

"Hey, Jonny boy! How are you?" Skylar asked giving change to a customer

"I'm okay, I guess," I said pulling a chair closer to her

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked

I laid my head on the counter before waving my hand, "Nah, I'm good," I muttered before hearing something placed near me

"Cheer up looser at least you don't have to work today," She said walking away

I glanced up before sitting up at noticing a plate of cookies in front of me. I laughed to myself picking up the dog bone shaped chocolate chip cookie and looking around to see more people walking inside of the small Cafe. After eating a few cookies I rolled up my sleeves and decided to help out acting as a bust boy quickly washing the dirty dishes and cleaning off tables before others would sit down. It was later on in the afternoon when everything finally slowed down I guess everybody in the city needed their morning coffee rush before normality was allowed.

"Holy crap that's the last time I do half off coffee day," Skylar said sitting down to catch her breath, "Thanks for helping out," She said

"No problem. I thought you could use a hand after that large crowd showed up out of nowhere, " I said drying off my hands and sitting down

"Hopefully, no one shows up for a while the coffee markers need a second to cool off." She said before noticing me holding a cup of water towards her

"The coffee markers are not the only ones that need to cool off. Why don't hire some employees I'm sure someone would gladly work for you," I said while she took a sip

"Because the employee wages that have to be paid out is ridiculous at least fifteen percent of everyday profits go to the employees' pay, meaning depending on how many people I do hire I could honestly lose my business just because I couldn't afford to pay my employees," She said

"We'll start off small like hire at least one person because you can't keep this up forever by yourself," I said just as the door opened

"I'll be fine," She said jumping into action

"Yeah, but for how long?" I quietly muttered to myself

"Give me a second and I'll get your order. I know you're in a rush but please have a seat," She said

"Mr. Snowden, what a delight seeing you here!" He said in a light soft tone voice

"It's always a pleasure," I said unsure about who I was talking to

"Oh so you guys do know each other," She said coming out of the kitchen carrying as many boxes as she could

"Briefly, we never actually been formally introduced before, but I have heard of your work, after all, you assured my happy little snowflake about her decision to leave Atlas," He said

"Well, Mr. Sieben I'll need a hand taking the rest of your order to the car may I borrow him for a moment?" She asked trying to keep the boxes inbalance

"Not at all, as a matter of fact, allow me to assist you as well," He said

"No. No. I'll handle it, you must have your hands full with this event take a moment for yourself," I said

"No. No. No. I insist," He said

"And I humbly decline just, please take this moment to relax I'm sure you're position is very demanding," I said making my way around the counter serving him a glass of water and a plate of simples "Give us a moment or two," I said getting double the boxes she had carried

After a moment or two getting everything packed up in the car Klein happily gave me an invitation to tonight's event at the Schnee Manior. He said it was very difficult to find my address since I didn't leave one on my application but Skylar assured him that I stayed in one of the apartments above her shop. He also made sure to inform me that they already had someone else standing in as the pianist at the event so I wouldn't have to play still the look on his face made it apparent that he personally didn't approve. After seeing him off having a quick change of into some fresher clothes we headed to the party and to my surprise seeing her in that white dress with her hair down was definitely a good change of pace. As soon as we entered the party the atmosphere was completely lifeless dry and stiff but like always I tried to make the most of a crappy situation.

"Does it always feel this...intense?" Skylar asked

"Well yeah, these parties are not always worth people's time but I am glad your here with me, and you look beautiful by the way I guess I didn't say anything about it at first was because well, I was at a lost for words," I said

She laughed lightly pushing me, "Yeah right, stop being nice." She said

"No. It's true I mean it honestly and I'm not the only who noticed," I said grabbing two glasses of one of the servers' trays as they walked by, "Champagne?" I offered

"Sure. Why not?" She said taking the glass, "Cheers," She said

"Cheers," I said with a smile

After our tossed, she wrapped her arm around mine as I carefully walked through the crowd of people showing her everything I could from artwork hanging on the walls to the room I used to practice with the heiress of the dust company. She didn't talk much which was a first but she was more curious about my playing abilities since I never played in front of her. We returned back to the dining hall when the party was taking place and the atmosphere was at its lowest of low.

"Wow not much change and the music really isn't helping," I said

"Tell me about it, kid," A voice said behind me

"General Ironwood. What a delight surprised? What brings you here?" I asked

"Well, this is a celebration for our future champions I might as well enjoy myself as well and who's your date?" He asked

"Oh paren me, this is Skylar, she owes a little Cafe downtown," I said

"It...It's a pleasure to meet you, General," She nervously said

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. So your Cafe seems rather vague I don't believe I've ever seen it." He said

"Well you may not have seen it since you're so busy but you have tasted the products she sells," I said

"What do you mean?" He said

"Every pastry every sweet treat and every single dessert was all handmade in her shop," I said

"Oh stop it you're embarrassing me," She said

"Oh, so you're denying it?" I asked

"No, this order took days for me to prepare and just about a week to complete along with running the shop," She said with a sigh," Just thinking about makes me feel exhausted but it seems like it was worth it," She said looking at the trays quickly clear out

"Well you should prepare yourself once they find out that you're responsible for all these I'm sure your the orders are gonna flood in," He said

"You really think so?" She asked

"If they don't then I'll make you my personal pastry Chief. I'm Whitley Schnee charmed I know you are Miss..." He started

"Skylar it's just Skylar," She said just as he lightly gripped her hand

"Skylar it's a pleasure to meet you," He said kissing her hand

"What a joy to see you again Sir," I said

"Likewise ummm what is your name again father hires men like you by the dozen," He said

"Where is your father anyway I need to have a word with him," Ironwood said

"He's in the study I'm sure he'll be most excited about your arrival General," He replied before placing his attention back on Skylar, "Well my dear may I have this dance?" He asked

Skylar glanced up at me and with a smile on my face I lightly whispered, "That's all on you," I said

She rolled her eyes without Whitley noticing before taking him up on his offer, meanwhile, I made my way to the study I could hear the men fiercely arguing inside passive aggressive comments about how many men should be left in Mantel how many should go to Beacon what's important the flow of the dust or the safety of people in Beacon. Eventually, the General made his choice to Jacques dismay most of the dust mines will no longer be secured by human guards, which is perfect for me and Bora. I gather that the General and the others will be leaving tomorrow morning before heading back to the party to step in between Whitley and a bored Skylar for a dance. After a while, the pianist that Whitley hired behind my back to try and replace me suddenly left I gladly took his spot making up for the damaged atmosphere he left behind. After the evening was over I walked Skylar back to her place everything felt different warmer and more inviting I glanced at her wearing my coat over her shoulders with one thing in my mind that I was too nervous to say but at that moment she was absolutely gorgeous to me.

"Well, I hope you had a good time," I said

"I did whenever I was with you," She said with a blush

I glanced at her blush before blushing myself and stopping "Skylar?" I said looking at her

"Yes, Jonathan?" She said looking at me

"I...I...I haven't," I started before taking off running

I didn't have a clue what I was doing but this wasn't me maybe I was getting too involved and the last thing I wanted to do was bring her into it. But I couldn't help myself I already made the mistake of falling for her. I ran to the edge of the city for the first time in my entire life I was scared to jump and leave everything behind I stood there staring at the fall before leaning into the freefall. I turned over to my back to see that someone was watching me fall into Mantle before I teleported down to the place I called home.

"Finally You Came Back!" Bora said

"Screw Off," I said trying to take off my tie and storming my way to my room, "Where's Lily?!" I yelled coming back out with my regular clothes on

"I took her to a friends place she'll be fine especially since you played for her over the scroll," He said getting up

"Good now we just got to get these flags out before sunrise," I said trying to put on my blades but finding it difficult, "Come on you stupid crap attach damn it!" I said getting frustrated

"Hey! HEY!? Did something happen? " Bora asked

"What do you mean?" I asked attaching the blades to my arm, "Finally! Now let's go," I said heading towards the door before getting pulled back by Bora

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked blocking the way

"I'm Fine! Now let's go!" I said pushing him out the way

Once we got to the waste facility it was way worse than we pictured the green slug oozed out a sickly smell that even penetrated our gas mask as we made our way closer to the location the chemicals effective grew stronger and stronger to the point where it was taking its toll on us physically. It seemed like we had to crawl to a good hiding spot close enough to oversee the facility while still hidden from security. Everyone looked lost hopeless and in complete despair in the cages while some just laid there while others were passed out due to their exhausting day of work.

"Well, how do you get their attention?" Bora asked

I stood up looking at the moon, "It's gonna be at least fifty percent hopefully it'll be enough," I said before taking off my gas mask

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He asked, "Get down!" He said

After inhaling a large deep breath I howled as loud and as long as I possibly could while I howled some the faunus started to get up to look through the bars for the source.

"There!" Somebody yelled out

More started to get up even those who were sleeping woke up at looked at the wolf howling at the night. Once I finally stopped, I grabbed my bag threw the flags teleporting all over the facility before standing right back where I was in the beginning. After a moment someone started hitting the bars of their cage that kept them imprisoned slowly more and more started hitting the cage eventually all was making noise screaming yelling howling the bars rang.

"Wh..what just happened?" Bora questioned

"Hope. Let's go our job here for tonight is done," I said

Bora slowly got up off the ground before following up behind me even when we got to the house we could still sense it. The cries of rebellion echoing from hours the banging of the bars the screams for change the start of the resistance. As I laid on the roof listening to the outcry I felt invincible knowing this is what I was meant to do and this is where I was meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

After hearing the screaming and banging of a rebellion I couldn't rest not at that moment at least. I laid on my roof for maybe a second before running to Atlas with my Grimm mask on. I managed to sneak my way onto the Atlas campus within the cover of night the moon was only going to last for maybe two, two half hours but the human soldiers were scarce yet the robots were there to pick up the slack. After keeping a couple of those tin cans quiet by stabbing their cords I made my way inside the school. I carefully made my way throughout the school ducking and dodging the security before making my way into a supply room. I quietly closed the door behind myself before turning on the lights panel by panel the all lit up over rows of gear, gas mask, some technology that's in its early stages, weapons, and hazmat suits. I grabbed the trash bag that was tied to the edge of the trash can and after opening up the bag, I grabbed all the gas mask I could and a few weapons I looked over for anything else that caught my eye until I came across the blueprints for a different kind of robotic creation.

"Mmmm. Penny huh? Seems different especially because of the A.I programming," I thought out loud

"Hey didn't we lock this door?" A female voice asked

I quickly placed everything back before hiding, "Such a pain," I muttered under my breath

"That's weird," Some male voice said before walking in looking around, "Everything looks good here," He said

"Well come on, the next shift comes to replace us soon and I wanna go to bed," The female said, "I hate duty with a burning passion," She growled under her breath

"Why you did you take it?" He asked closing the door behind himself

As I jumped down I could still hear their muffled conversation through the door while I rolled my eyes and started to repack everything. After a couple of minutes, I snuck out of the building and after getting a good distance away from the school I teleported closer to the edge of the city. I sat down to take in the view for once the smog didn't completely overshadow the city of Mantle. It looked simple and nice a rich stiff in Atlas would call our lifestyle adorable because of its simplicity making the most of so little. I stood up with my bag of acquired items and jumped off the edges into a free fall as I turned over to my back facing the city to the sound of the alarm. I couldn't help but laugh before teleporting down near my house. I went inside the house to find Bora sleeping on the living room floor and a couple of empty cans beside him I manage to carefully step over everything and made my way into the basement.

"It's been a second," I muttered to myself turning on the light

Covered from wall to wall both banners for peace and violence hanged on the walls I've been following the White Fang's history for as long as I possibly could since the age of twelve. I was alive when the leadership changed from its peaceful ways to now aggressive nature personally I never approved of the violence route but she was right the results where better than nothing at all, aside from that working in the minefields as a kiss up and a doormat was too much for me to handle and it wasn't enough to support my mother nor my baby sister I never regretted my decision quit that same year but my mother should've told me how bad her illness was. I shook my head trying not to think about that before looking over some recordings I had made when I was younger of the speeches Sianna Khan would give at White Fang rallies. I spent the rest of my time checking the quality of the mask and creating new Grimm mask for all that were willing to stay back and fight to take over the waste facility. During my self reevaluation of what really matters, I ended up passed out on my workbench for a few hours when I finally woke up it was late in the afternoon.

"Where the hell was you all day? And why do you look like death?" Bora asked

"Setting up something. Lily is staying the night at Miley's house right?" I asked looking for something to eat for the first time all day

"Yeah, she asked did you go visit your girlfriend?' I told her yes," He said

"That's done with that. I'm not going up there unless I really need to," I said finally eating something, "Other than that I want you to see something," I said finishing up my food and walking towards the basement

Bora stared at everything dumbfounded, "What the...How come you hide this from her?" He asked

"Because...this should never be her fight," I said collecting everything in a bag, "Come on you'll see the real effects of the flags," I said throwing the bag over my shoulder

After a while, we made our way to the waste facility and just like I thought the workers were protesting wearing the flags on their arms legs around their necks some were even bold enough to warp them around the very cages that imprisoned them. Most refused to work others purposely failed at the simple task they were assigned all were showing some form a resisting which is a change from their hopeless outlook from yesterday and the misery and despair they were in every other day. Only maybe three or four human soldiers walked around and the head of the facility overlooking everything in a tower.

"No One Eats Until Work Is Done!" A male voice yelled over an intercom

One young male faunus with horns of a ram got up and with his flag tied around his neck covered his mouth with it before hitting the bars of his cage. One ignited them all over again as the sounds echoed once more even with the guards and robots trying to force them silent they only grew louder and louder. They were more united to end all of this by just knowing that someone was coming that someone was watching was more than enough to make them want to fight again. We stayed close to the site with our gas mask on I left from time to time to get food while Bora kept watching we took shifts to gain our energy and get a little bit of rest throughout the day once the sunset fell I started making sure we had everything while Bora placed on his Ursa mask.

"Don't kill them but make sure you put the fear of the Gods into their spirits," I said putting on my cut off Geist mask

"And what about them?" He asked putting on his gas mask

"They're finally gonna get the keys to freedom," I said putting on my gas mask and teleporting on top of the tower

While I walked the around the top of the tower I took down some of the cameras and found exactly what I was looking for the main defense system. After turning off the system and signaling Bora I went back to the tower to wait for the main operator to step out of hiding. Bora gladly ran around destroying the robots taring them in half throwing the metal heads while everybody else in their cages cheered. I told him not to kill but servilely injured was always his way of settling things breaking their bones with his bare hands listening to them beg scream and cry only for him to pull off his gas mask and roar baring his fangs in their faces until they went mute. They were terrified as their bodies were thrown into empty cages he charged around searching for more robots to destroy. The man in charge of everything finally stepped outside trying to use a sniper to take out Bora but before he could take a shot I jumped on him and pulled him off the railing into a freefall towards the cages. While he was panicking he didn't realize that I already teleported us to the ground and I was dragging his body across the waste.

"Bear. Come over," I said pulling down my mask

"Yeah, what's up wolf?" Bora asked walking by my side

"Make sure he's in one piece and on display," I said tossing his body to Bora

I unlocked the cages of the ill injured and elderly people and carried them to a cargo ship where I tried my best to treat their illnesses and wounds. Most of them I got in some stable condition and while I was going back and forward looking for more resources in the tower I came across mail that should've been giving to the employees weeks maybe even months ago. I passed out some of the letters to those in stable condition but there was a sick elderly old man with a horn of a rhino coughing fiercely on his side in the cargo hold.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" I asked trying to set him up against the wall

As he continued to cough into his hands, "I don't think I'll be able to go home," He said

"Why would you say that?" I asked

"Because...", He started slowly moving his trembling hands to relive the blood in them, "This keeps happening and it's been non-stop," He said continuing to cough into his overflowing hands

"You'll get better I'm sure of it," I said trying to assure him, "I mean you gotta have something worth fight for," I said

His coughing slowed down for a moment and he shook out his blood-soaked hands," My grandkids and my son, I doubt my wife is still alive," He said leaning his head back

"Sir? What's your name?" I asked feeling his pulse getting weaker by the second

"Charles," He said coughing once more into his hands, "Charles Midori," He managed to answered

"You don't mind if I read this to you right?" I asked holding up a letter while he nodded, "Dear Dad, Mom spent her final days waiting for you to come home and she passed away in her sleep sometimes two weeks ago. I waited for as long as I could to do the funeral arrangements without you, but I couldn't wait any longer. She'd talked to Timmy and Tony about you every time they visit. Timmy just turned six and Tony is now eight. Things between me and Magenta didn't work out so well and even though our divorce is finalized we still keep in contact from time to time. I know the only reason you rejoined the workforce was to pay for mom's surgery because I wasn't stable enough to provide support and I'm sorry that you endured so much. I feel guilty for all of this but I have great news I got a better job and a bigger place you don't have to work anymore. Just come home before I lose you too. Love your son, Gray." I read before looking over at him with a smile on his face

"Such a good boy just like you," He said before furiously coughing once more, "I just... I'm just...gonna...rest my eyes...for a moment," He said closing his eyes

I waited for a moment, letting go of his wrist before laying him flat on his back and covering his body with a blanket. As I made my way through the ship I let the rest of the passengers know about Charles in the back their shocked faces as the made their way into the back shows that Charles had a lot of influences on everybody. I teleported right back to the tower of the waste facility before jumping down right near Bora. Everybody was in a frenzy since I didn't release them specifically choosing certain people over others.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled over there shouting, "I don't know if everyone knew a man by the name of Charles Midori but he has just passed away," I said their silence was more than enough to prove that they all knew him somehow

"It's all HIS FAULT!" The man with ram horns shouted, "LET US OF HERE!" He shouted pulling at the bars

"NO! None of you are going to risk your freedom once again just to kill this man, by doing that you're only proving him right about us!" I said, "But he will not go without punishment not without embarrassment. Let him go," I said taking off my blades removing my gas mask and popping my knuckles

Bora threw the man to the ground, "HA! Your mistake was letting me go. Animals like you need to be hunted and mounted on my wall I've seen you before "wolf" or should I call you Ash," He said

I pulled off my mask, "Since you know who I am, who are you?" I asked

"Auburn Black." He said

"Well Mr. Black I hope you can fight like a man," I said

What do you me..." He started

I punched him with a right hook than followed up with a left a swift uppercut before grabbing his throat and slamming him on the ground, "Get up," I said walking around him

I watch him crawl up to his feet, "That was a cheap shot," He said taking a fight stance

"Oh I'm sorry would you like the first hit? You know what you're right here have a freebie," I said pointing at my cheek

He charged at me with a straight punch before just leaned my head out the way before sliding my arm around his neck and slamming my knee into his chest and crushing my arm on his spin causing him to fall down to the dirt, "Get Up," I said once more

His anger grew as he resorted to a cheap trick like grabbing a hand full of dirt and throwing it in my eyes before tackling me to the ground. I blocked my face while he took advantage of my blindness by punching my body. I managed to punch him in the face repeatedly until I rolled over on top of him; left right over and over I could hear the sounds of my punches landing as I slowly open my eyes. The man had my hands in his clutches before ramming his head against mine before pushing me over and standing up.

"YOU GET UP!" He shouted while I crawled to my hands

Before I could get completely up I can just hear his foot pull back ready to kick me while I was down. I smiled to myself just as I caught his foot, I jumped up to my feet and punched his knee until I felt it break and twisting his ankle before letting go of the useless limb. I watched him gritting his teeth standing on the broken leg his anger was written on his face trying to charge at me again. I grabbed hold of his fist before punching his shoulder out of the socket moving onto his elbow twisting his wrist and punching him out cold beore grabbing him by his neck and throwing him in a cage.

"This fight is over," I said putting a chain around the top of the cage and pulling it in the air

"Why put him up there?" Bora asked

"So they'll be able to see him," I said unlocking the cages

"Who?" He asked

"Everyone," I replied before hitting the soldiers cages, "Which one of you is the pilot?" I asked spitting out blood and wiping my lip

After setting up Bora to fly with the ill injured and elderly to return those people home. I managed to rally up the people away from Auburn and to focus on me I convinced a few people to join the WhiteFang giving them a Grimm and gas mask. The man with the ram horns was named Roger, he was always interested in the WhiteFang but he believed that they didn't exist in Mantle. So when I teleported him to the top of the tower and told him to replace the Schnee dust company flag with the WhiteFang flag he had the look of pure joy on his face. Once Bora came back everybody else boarded the cargo plane after the last workers were finally able to go home the pilot was placed back in a cage, I let Bora shoot off a flair and I teleported us home.

"Why do you fight the bosses one on one?" Bora asked laying on the couch

"Because of the resentment the underline hatred. Did I ever tell you I work in a minefield before?" I asked

"No, what happened?" He asked

"I was sixteen years old and I worked there for a year. There wasn't a single second of the day I didn't think about killing my old boss, he was one of those men that believed in the shock collars no matter how hard we worked it wasn't good enough for that man. I honestly think it's what got him off he'd watch and laugh while we'd scream begging for him to stop. Eventually, I saw a faunus just walked into his office after hearing the yelling and a gunshot go off the faunus powered down our collars we all took off running while the man who gave us our freedom was executed. I can't forget his final statement 'Don't remember my name but remember the sacrificed I made to make sure others didn't have blood on their hands' He was a hero to me so I took that and ran with it," I said

"Hey to a successful mission," Bora said

"To a successful liberation," I said


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long before Atlas security found the mess we gladly left behind for them to clean up, after that they went everywhere in Mantle threatening us to stay in our place. Sadly for them, I knew for a fact that couldn't back up their threat since they didn't have the manpower and without the humans being on patrol there was nothing stopping us. One by one every other night flags to ignite a spark a banner flying proudly over the towers used to watch once trapped men and women. By day I'd be there for Lily for anything she needed the afternoons me and Bora would be making preparations for the night and bounding over went led us into the WhiteFang and at night it was either a message or action. For the next few days, that's all we've done my one on one matches have been getting more and more difficult but what's a fight without an actual challenge still the last one used a flamethrower and heated up branding irons. Bora cut him off his gas supply after that he managed to get one of the irons that was still hot and burn my back after kicking his butt I walked away while Bora well...Bora made sure he got what was coming to him. The Vytal festival was the perfect distraction for us to take out multiple minefields and facilities in one night and with a full moon on my side, it was fair to say that sub come to my animal-like instincts.

"So that's it for this one," Bora said tieing the banner to the pole

"Another minefield off the map," I said crossing it off and looking for any other nearby targets

"Wanna hit another one? We never got to the cliffside minefield, you know the one with the shock collars," He suggested

I circled it on the map and looked up at him, "I think we'll make this one a surprise visit. How's your aura and do you think you're up for another fight?" I asked

"I should be asking you that," He said holding out his hand, "That bastard didn't have to go that far," He said

I grabbed his hand while helped me on my feet, "It's fine who could've guessed his semblance was pain amplification good thing it's only temporary, " I said shaking out my arms and legs

"I think we should slow down that you should slow down, we've done enough for today," He said

"Didn't you just suggest that we keep going, besides I'm fine one more and we're done," I said teleporting us as far as I could

"Alright, I got your back just remember that," He said

"You just try to keep up," I said taking off running

"Aw man here we go again," He muttered under his breath before falling up behind me

We raced to the minefield since I wanted to be fair I didn't teleport but nothing didn't say I couldn't use the terrain to give me the upper hand. Bora, however, ran on his hands and feet ramming down anything that got in his way for a moment in the night you could have honestly confused him with an actual Ursa. Speaking of the Grimm, every since we increased our attacks more of them is showing up, at least the extra security comes in handy in dealing with them making it easier for us to take over.

"I win," I said landing by his side

"No way, I clearly made it here first," He said

"Shh, keep your voice down," I said crawling up to the minefield

The people were like hopeless mindless zombies working without a single step out place. Their shock collars carefully monitored their actions sending out small shocks so they won't drag their feet or feel tired small water breaks in between working and little scraps of food that look like the food soldiers threw away. We continued to watch some of the workers until one fell down, someone came back and tried to get him on his feet while his shock collar was going off. When one of the soldiers came by the man gave up and ran back into place while the other stayed on the ground defeated.

"Awww. Who is it this time?" The soldier wondered before pulling the man's head off the ground, "OH it's little Aero you should be fine, just get up," He simply said watching the young man struggle

After a moment or two, his patience must've worn thin while he pulled out a device and kicked Aero around to his back before watching Aero scream out while shocking his body.

"P...PLEASE ST...ST...STOP!" He shouted pass his pain

"We should leave this is too much Ash...Ash?" Bora said before looking up at me

I was already charging towards the man grabbing the switch and crushing it in my hands after getting the guy off the ground dusting him off, and I gave him a nudge in the direction of the others, "You're here. You're Finally Here! Sound The Alarm HE'S HERE! THE WOLF OF MANTLE IS HERE!" The man yelled taking off running

"What the hell was that you don't even have on your mask," Bora said trying to hand me my mask, "Here take it," He said

"I don't need it they already know who we are and why we're here," I said walking towards the minefield, "BRING HIM OUT I WANNA END THIS QUICKLY!" I shouted poping my knuckles

"You know there's a bounty for you and your friend there so I hope you don't mind me having some extra friends here," A male voice said over an intercom

"Fine, we're playing that game sorry I gonna leave them with you," I said

"It's fine by me you know I love a good fight now go hunt down your prey," He said

I looked all over the place and couldn't find anything but ambushes of robots and obvious traps at some point I decided to wait it out and return back. It was just in time too he was actually getting overwhelmed to my surprise but as I looked closer something was not right it was like he wasn't trying to fight anyone or hurt them. I jumped down shot off some of the robots before cutting apart some of them in half and walking up to Bora.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked

"Stay away from me," He muttered under his breath

"Wh...what's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder

"STAY AWAY!" He shouted lashing out at me

I ducked his attack as he wildly kept swing his ax like a mad man without control, "How's it feel knowing your enemy is your best friend?" A voice said

"First of all...", I said teleporting as Bora swung his ax into a medal pandal, "He's not my best friend," I said popping up beside him punching him directly in the mouth before teleporting again

As Bora smelled the air and ran around trying to figure out where I'll be next the guards came down and tried to claim Bora as a prisoner. I jumped down from hiding to destroy the robots before they could do anything to him but he turned his attention and directed towards me at a full charge. I basically let him charge into whatever he needed to just so he'd eventually either snap out of it or get a concussion and blackout, sadly enough it took him running into the mineshaft itself before he got some sense knocked into him.

"Hey. HEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE?!" I shouted down the shaft as the sound of my voice echoed off the wall

"FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUU..." His voice shouted back

I exhaled a breath of air, "I'M COMING, YOU DUMMY!" I shouted before falling down stopping halfway to grab his tared up shirt

"Well...A Little Help Would Be Nice!" He yelled crawling up to his feet before falling back down

"Woah big guy, hold up a second," I said jumping down and slowly walking up to him, "You're okay now?" I asked

He groaned sitting himself up against the cave, "I guess, I'm still alive. What happened?" He asked

"You lost your mind," I said tossing his shirt over him and looking around before hearing an explosive go off, "Wow. A cave in they clearly didn't do their research," I said jokingly

"Maybe they did," Bora said before quickly sliding over and putting a shock collar on my leg

"What The Hell?!" I shouted before getting electrocuted falling to my knee, "You set me up, I knew it! I KNEW YOU'D BACKSTAB ME!" I yelled

"Better you make the mistake of trusting me than the other way around," He said getting up dusting himself off, "No hard feelings it's just business," He said

"No hard feelings? WE TOOK YOU IN! We gave you a place to call home!" I said

"You mean you and her," He said as Lily walked out of nowhere, "Say bye to your big brother," He said

"Wh..what are you doing here?" I asked leaping towards her

"Save me," She said

Without any logical thought in my head what so ever, I stood up and charged towards Bora instantly aiming for his legs rapidly teleporting for cheap faces shots and forcing him back before standing in front of Lily, "You're not getting near her you hear me!" I said sliding out my blades before charging back in only to slow down to the electrocuting pain swimming throughout my body still I couldn't stop I couldn't slow down

"What the hell man chill!?" Bora said, "I am not the enemy she is!" He said pointing at Lily

"You Bastard I'll Kill You!" I shouted charging forward

While I trying to deal a killing blow something seemed wrong. Bora's fighting style is always and will forever be aggressive so when he was backing down and blocking refusing to throw a single punch or kick staring pass me to Lily. I didn't wanna stop attacking despite the fact I knew I was doing little damaged and with the shock collar still on my leg sending electricity throughout my body I refused to slow down not even for a second. The voltage from the shock collar suddenly increased during the fight breaking my aura and even after that it was running through my body but still I have to keep fighting not just for me but so she won't have too.

"This is crazy I am not trying to fight you," He said trying to catch his breath

"I won't let you get near Lily. You hear me I'll die before I let you put a single finger on her," I said

"You think that's Lily? You honestly think I'd hurt her? I LOVE HER TO JACKASS!" He yelled charging towards me

While I prepared for a fight charging towards him the shock of the collar slowed me down enough for him to go right past me. I tried to teleport by her side only to get shocked falling down giving into the pain while crawling towards him. I couldn't do anything but watch him tackling her down and lifting her over his head while she continued to scream for me to help her.

"BORA STOP!" I shouted reaching out

As he walked over to the edge of an endless pit, "GET OUT OF HIS HEAD!" He shouted throwing her over the edge

"LILY!" I shouted passed my pain crawling up to my feet and running towards the edge only to a random woman hanging on the side, "Who...who the hell is that?" I asked

"Help me! Please, Ash, Help Me!" The woman yelled watching as her deceit fell apart while she tried to keep her grip on the side of the cliff

"That's one of the high ranking soldiers from Atlas right? Specialist Violet Windbrook her semblance is straight mutilation of the mind making her victims see their worst nightmares turning the closest of allies into blind bitter enemies, " He said

Looking around now we never even left the surface but the shock collar was on my ankle; Bora and I both had injuries from each other's blind rage his blood still fell off my blades, "What else is she capable of?" I asked

Bora turned around siding beside me, "You don't trust me. You handle her however you want," He said walking away to free everybody while her semblance was no longer affecting them

"I don't have a reason to. I still don't know you," I told him glancing at him over my shoulder before redirecting my attention, "I knew Atlas wasn't above using dirty tricks but this was the lowest of the low, I'm honestly not sure what I wanna do about you try not to fall for now," I said

"WAIT WAIT COME BACK COME BACK!" She yelled

Bora and I released everybody from the shock collars even get mine off my ankle. We checked on everybody and got everybody out safely before Bora changed the flag into the WhiteFang banner. We didn't talk to each other the entire time unsure of what to say before we left I came back over to the edge of the cliff to find Violet had fallen a few a feet before catching her grip again further down. We both stared at her unsure of what to do and while Bora walked away with his hands supporting his head as he walked away leaving me to make a choice. I stared at the flare gun for a moment before throwing it over the cliff and walking away I eventually caught up with Bora before teleporting us near the house. I once again made my way to the roof while Bora was warping his injuries using band-aids and alcohol to numb his pain. We didn't talk for the rest of the night but even though our secrets were relieved and our relationship will not be the same we liberated six of the dust minefields and four facilities.


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since that night, our relationship wasn't the same the only time that we'd be willing to put on an act was in front of Lily but I had a feeling she even knew something was wrong. A forced conversation with half-hearted smiles and the dead silence once she was gone. That's how the next few days went and since we weren't willing to talk out the problem we stopped all the progress we were making with reclaiming Mantle. But then the unthinkable happened the fall of Beacon, at first we didn't pay that much attention to it believing it was a petty squabble between humans but after digging up more information it was relieved that the WhiteFang was involved and that one of our highest and well-known leaders choose to work and fight for a human cause. While I started to question the ideals of the WhiteFang never really approving of the methods anyway Bora was trying to get in contact with Menagerie to see if everything was true. Everything we once worked for seems tarnished and tainted eventually it seems like there was no point in fighting but I knew at some point I had to fight again just not now.

"Alright, I'm heading off to school," Lily said

"Ooooh no pup, did you finish your breakfast this time?" I asked

"Ummmmm... maybe," She replied

"Now you know better you gotta finish your breakfast," I said

"Why don't you just let her go to school clearly you made to much for her any way I'll finish it for her," Bora said

"What are you talking about? I know my sister and if she doesn't eat she'll be in a bad mood all day, I mean look she barely touched anything again. It's like she's starving herself on purpose," I said

"Maybe she's just not hungry that doesn't mean you gotta force the food down her throat," He replied

"And what do you know about it? What do you know about anything that has to do with her or me or us?! You're just some outsider," I snapped

"Why you little..." Bora started before we noticing Lily

"I...I don't like this," She said lightly crying, " I don't like this at all. Why can't you guys be friends again? Is it because of me?" She asked

"No of course not," Bora said

"We...we just haven't been able to see eye to eye lately pup," I said wiping her eyes

"Well can't you guys talk about it or something?" She asked

"I wish I knew how to start," I said

"Well...", She started, "You can say sorry that's one way," She suggested

I glanced away for a second before looking back at her before nodding, "Okay. Bora, I'm sorry I should haven't said all that it was too much I don't know what I was thinking," I said

Bora sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah well, I shouldn't tell you how to take care of Lily. I'm sorry too," He said

"We cool?" I asked

"Yeah, We're cool," He said

"You see we can be friends again but how about this?" I asked, "If you eat all your breakfast before you leave then Bora and I will talk out all our problems while you're at school, deal?" I asked

"Deal!" She said before eating again

After she was done eating breakfast and grabbing her stuff me and Bora walked her to school. She reminded me to hold up my end of our deal before running inside as soon as her back was turned Bora was already heading back to the house. Once I got back Bora was looking around for something in the bag he brought with him when we first met and he agreed to start living with us. I watched as he pulled out a box of cigarettes and a few pictures, "Did you really mean it? That we'd talk this out?" He asked

"Don't make me a liar when I said it I swear it was true," I said

"Wanna smoke?" He asked

"Nah but you wanna see something cool?" I asked

He nodded putting a few things in his pocket before I grabbed his shoulder. We teleported to the side of the mountain that I'd come to all the time walking towards the edge of the cave high enough to see my small city pass the smog but still low enough to be right underneath Atlas' grasp. I sat down while he stood on the side taking in the cool breeze and view of both cities.

"I never thought I'd bring anybody up here besides Lily," I said

"What do you wanna know abou..." He started

"She told me you called her Sam once and when you realized it you couldn't face her for two days," I said while hearing him spark a light

"Samantha," He muttered under his breath before inhaling the cigarette, " I was born in the worst of the worst circumstances for a faunus. I was born in Anima so that's already a great start! In a similar small city outside of Mistral, where my people were more or less allowed to give into our more animalist nature everything was a natural progression with age. Most of the males, we were raised and driven by our instincts; protecting fighting hunting survival even falling in love all by instinct. I fell in love when I was five married by sixteen and had a kid all before the age of nineteen," He said exhaling the smoke

"What happened?" I asked

"Humans. They happened. I could never forget it," He said

* * *

**"They're coming! They're Coming! THEY'RE COM..." A man yelled before getting shot down**

Everybody scrambled around screaming in a panic as the Grimm ran rapidly through the small city the humans saw this as an opportunity for hunting and kidnapping only killing off the Grimm that threaten their lives. As random fires burned down just about everything in the woods me and a few others guys tried our best to keep everything from falling apart whether it was putting out the fires stopping the humans or slaying the Grimm.

**"Sam! Demi! SAM! DEMI! Where are you?!" I shouted pass the chaos**

As the Beowolves Boarbatusk and Ursa continued to rampage through the wooden cabins and shops the humans were hunting as many faunus as they could even children grabbing and loading them in the back of a truck.

**"DADDY! DADDY HELP ME!" She yelled**

"I watched her struggle to escape some random guy who threw her in the back of a truck after that he hit the side and the truck started driving away from everything." He said

"So what did you do?" I asked

"The only thing I could do track it down. It was also the time I discovered my semblance; A human battering ram. I could ram my way through any obstacle in my way without depicting my aura or feeling weak. I was only a few feet away from the truck unaware that I wasn't the only one following it but she was too," He sadly said

**"AAAAAAAAAAA Get Off Me!" A woman yelled**

**"DEMI! GET THE HELL OFF HER" I shouted ramming the Beowolf off her**

"I never like using my claws it seems to...personal. It's one of the things that I should be proud to display but unlike you, with your ears or your sister with her tail, my claws are often seen as a threat or a form of disrespect. I wouldn't stop clawing at the Beowolf eventually clawing out its' throat. I didn't even realize that she was hurt until I walked over and saw the blood, I couldn't really do anything but fall apart at her feet," He replied

**"D...Demi **are**...are you gonna be okay?" I asked cradling her**

**"Ju...just bring her back. Please promise me you'll bring our daughter back," She said**

**"I promise. I promise I'll bring her back but can I just stay here with you right now?" I asked**

**"Of course my love," She said**

"Have you ever experienced that? Watching someone you love die in your arms while the only other person you love has been driven away from you to an unknown location where only the Gods know what would happen next?" He asked while I nodded, "Of course not, you're just kid trying to do his best for those he looks after," He said

"What did you do after that?" I asked

"I took my wife home I graved I buried her body and I found out one of the kidnappers was still around and still alive. After a few hours or days, he finally started talking about where she could be," He said

"What...what did you do to him?" I asked

"I rather not say I'd probably give you nightmares not to mention I'm not exactly proud of some of the things I've done to that man. I eventually found out they were selling the faunus they kidnapped in the underbelly of Anima in some sort of black market. It took me years and multiple dead ends but with the help of the WhiteFang, I had finally found her. It was hard having to set aside my pride and asked for their help still nothing and I mean nothing could prepare me for what I saw," He said flicking his cigarette, "Come one come all..."

**"And see the freaks of nature! Half human half animal beast walks among us, please allow me to introduce you. The high-flying half bird and half man hybrid Crane! Next with have a woman with skin no scales of a reptile and is able to regrow her lost limbs give it up for Liz. And last but not least with the strength of a mighty Ursa this little half human half bear-like cub can lift more than triple her size introducing..." The Ringmaster said**

"They called her Taka in some parts of Anima that mean trash. After quietly watching and stomaching Crane and Liz's performances it was her turn. Those basters abused her until she was completely feral driven by one hundred instinct, there were no traces of humanity in her. She was just a child and they had chains on her ankles a collar and leash on her like some animal. I didn't even recognize her but I could tell she resisted at first then the whip after breaking her more she did what she was told before he pulled out a pistol telling her to dance and what did everyone else do? Nothing. NOTHING! They just sat there and watch and laughed throwing popcorn at her and that insane ringmaster. Everything went black once he actually shot her when I came back I was running away with her in my arms." He said

"What happened to that place?" I asked

"A fire a murder and escaped faunus alongside a small Grimm attack. Of course, the Grimm got the blame for most of the damages but with eyewitnesses, they basically said I was the murder of the ringmaster. Looking back I'd blame it on tempory insanity but I do not regret my actions whether if I wasn't in the right state of mind or not. I brought her back home back she was already too far gone," He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She...she got used to the abuse. She actually wanted to go back and that was heartbreaking for me to actually try to get things back to normal I'd kill for us to just restart but I knew things couldn't go back to the way they were. My hatred with humans isn't the only problem I have some for Grimm just as much as humans. She ran away from home again while I was out getting something I don't even remember what I was getting but she came across them thinking she was strong enough to fight them," He said

"I'm sorry," I muttered under my breath

"I had nothing after barring everything that I was once fighting for. Lily is a reminder of the life I could've had if only I was strong enough then if I was fast enough then. I'm not gonna trust another human so whatever that relationship you have with that woman in Atlas I can't be apart of that hopefully you understand my reasons why. After staying in Anima a little while longer I knew I had to move on at some point so I did and I ended up in Menagerie." He said holding the picture in his hand, "Here I want you to see them," He said

I was nervous taking the picture the part of his past that he kept so close to him but when I got the picture he was so different, he was around my age and happy it looked like he had hope for the future, "Hey Bora, how old are you?" I asked

"What? Well, that's an odd question I'm...I'm..." He said thinking it over for a moment, "What's today's date?" He asked

"It's June fourteenth," I said

"Heh. It was my twenty-ninth birthday two days ago," He said with a slight giggle before covering his face and sliding down the wall, "It...it's been six years already," He said as his giggle turned into a soft cry

I got up and walked over patting his back as the soft cry grew louder, "Hey it's not your fault," I said before he threw my arm off his shoulder

"AND HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW!? I Should've Protected Them Now That I Am Stronger I Refuse To Let That Happen Again Not To Me Or Anyone Else! Listen to me when I said nothing good ever come from humans. I'm going back I shouldn't be getting so...irratinal," He said getting up

"You mean emotional. It's fine to mourn a loss but you can't let take over you, at some point, you have to forgive yourself," I said

"Forgiveness, huh? You sound so naive," He said before jumping off the cliff

"Wait! The Pic..ture," I said looking at him sliding down the side of the cliff before running in the woods

Looking over the woods, shadows covered the trees and houses below forcing my eyes to look up at the Atlesian Airships of all kinds returning from Vale but something was off about it. They looked damaged some barely even ran as they seemed like they were about to make an emergy landing at any given moment but there was one that seems like it was being escorted with the Schnee dust company flags on the tail of the plane.

"I wonder if that's her?" I muttered under my breath


	9. Chapter 9

_Mirror, tell me something _

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Mirror what's inside me _

_Tell me can a heart be turned to sto_

"STOP!" I shouted before releasing a sigh, "You're flat again every time before the vocalization you fall flat and your voice is trailing off," I said

"I wonder what are they doing?" She muttered under her breath staring out the window

"Klein, can you get us some water, please?" I asked getting up from the piano

"Why yes indeed, I shall return shortly," He said before leaving

"We should take a break," I said

"Excuse me?" She said

"It's clear to me that your mind is somewhere else I'm just still trying to figure out where. It's not here at all, not with the music, nor under Jacques thump," I said

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked

"Oh come on! Just because your father placed a gag order within my contract that doesn't mean I'll be physically able to turn a blind eye to everything I see or hear around here. I'm just not allowed to talk about it outside these...well I'll be nice enough to call them halls," I said standing beside her

"So you know but how much do you know?" She asked

"I know enough to say getting out of here and going to Vale was the best decision you have ever made. I saw your performance during the Vytal festival and I gotta say I'm impressed but one name within your team lineup got my attention," I said

"And what name would that be?" She asked

"Belladonna," I said, "I'm assuming you know why that name is important especially to the company," I said

"And why would it be, Mr. Snowden?" She asked

"The Belladonna name has ties with the WhiteFang hopefully your teammate Blake is unaffiliated with Ghira Belladonna despite his more peaceful approach with protest stand-ins and sit-ins. Hopefully, this doesn't put a bigger target on your back still I'm glad you made some friends, Snow Queen," I said

"You sure do know a lot about the WhiteFang," She said

"I know a lot about a lot of things still the one thing I didn't expect was for you to come back so soon after the fall of Beacon," I said

"It was against my wishes but of course father just had to get his way," She replied

"So you're over your father's bull crap too, good cause I may have only worked for your father for a few months but I'm already over it. Besides now that you're done with him I wanna show you something I've been working on for a while. I think you might like it," I said walking over to the piano to pull some papers of the side, "It's still a work in progress but I'd love your help with it," I said

"You sure about this?" She asked taking the notes

"I think you'll get a kick from it and besides your little brother has been looking for a good reason to replace me so if anybody gives you any problems tell them I recommend the song," I said

"Now this verse can I edit this?" She asked

I smiled, "Of course. Wanna practice it?" I asked

"I've finally returned with the waters," Klein said

"Thanks again, Klein. Can you place them over there and have a sit I'd love your honest opinion about this new song," I said

As the minutes turned into hours they merged into days after hours of edits revisions and key changes we finally created the piece of work that would make our statement loud and clear. And even though I could express my dislike towards Jacques by hiding behind Weiss, there was someone I couldn't hide from anymore as I looked out in the audience and I saw her face clapping giving Wiess the standing ovation she rightfully deserved. After the concert, I met up with Wiess backstage, where we clearly had a laughed, we titled the song This Life Is Mine and the way Weiss sang it with every part of her being she made sure to leave an impression.

"That Was Positively Exquisite! Please tell me you have more ideas like that?" She asked

"Well sadly no but we can always calibrate again if you'd like?" I said

"Of course! That was exhilarating. Will you be attending the event afterward?" She asked

"Sadly no. I have personal matters to attend too but try to have a good time without me," I said

"Good night Mr. Snowden," She said

"Good night Snow Queen," I said

I spend the rest of the night walking throughout Atlas once more looking at the clear skies breathing fresh air before getting the hint of a familiar warm and welcoming fragrance from a memorable building. I walked in and sat down in an empty chair before pulling up a menu looking over everything noticing a pattern of the dog treat shaped cookies taking up the majority of the menu.

"It's been a while since you've been here," Skylar said

I lowered the menu as I looked up to her dishearted eyes, "I'm sorry. Can we talk? Please?" I asked

"After closing just don't go anywhere this time, please?" She asked gripping the edge of her apron

"I'm not going anywhere this time," I said while she nodded before going back to work

It felt like a forever had past before she closed up the doors a lukewarm coffee sat in front of me while I thought about something anything to honestly say to her. I ended up laying my head on the table groaning about how my mind is everywhere but where it needs to be. It was a scramble and clear quiet yet loud jumbled mess like an overflowing tidal wave crashing down on me. I didn't even wanna look up until I heard the sound of something being placed near me.

"You...you don't wanna be here, do you?" She asked sitting down a coffee cup with two pots near us

"I'm still trying to figure out the right words to say," I said sitting up rubbing my head

"Why did you run? I mean everything that night was perfect and then you just left not even trying to explain why you just ran," She said

"Look, I like you. I really do like you a lot maybe even more than I care to admit but what I do is something that could get you hurt," I said

"What do you mean? You don't do anything that garners anybody's attention, right?" She asked

"I'm being followed maybe even shadowed at both my home in Mantle and here at Atlas. Lately, I've been feeling like someone is watching me but finding proof of this is near impossible so as a precaution I had to keep my distance away from you. I'm sorry I didn't say anything I was just hoping that this person wouldn't catch on," I said

"You still didn't answer me you don't do anything wrong," She said

"That's not true. I'm illegally trespassing to work here every time I show up for a job, not to mention I work for the Schnees out of all the people. Whitley has definitely been digging up a reason to have me fired maybe he sent this shadow after me, but then again I don't have a lot of friends in Mantle either," I said refreshing my coffee before taking a sip

"What? I mean after everything you do to help your people they'd come after you that doesn't make sense," She said drinking her hot chocolate

"I've met some people who were less appreciative of my efforts but they got their reasons. I can't do anything but respect their decision and let them live with whatever they have," I said before sighing, "It's a pride thing within some faunus but I can't say I didn't give them a reason not to trust me," I said

"What happened? Just tell me because I really do want you to trust me as much as I'm willing to trust you so just tell me," She said

"Do you remember that protest turned violent a few years ago? Well, I was there so I saw the violence took off and Bora was there too and well after the explosion I tried to save as many people I could from both sides but when I came out of minefield with two humans and faunus on my back I didn't realize how many people died. I set up that protest to be peaceful no one was supposed to get hurt I didn't know so many people would die. Thirty-seven people died and twenty-four were faunus they had families, girlfriends, kids, wives, a future and I got them involved rallied them up and now they're gone," I said

"You rallied them up? You set up the protest? Are...are you apart of a member of the White..." She started

"Would you be surprised? Would you hate me?" I interrupted, "Because I'm not an official member of the WhiteFang," I said

"But you wanna be?" She asked

"With the way that it's running now no," I answered, "But I do things on my own and I do it my way still if something, where to, happened to me I need you to do something for me consider it a dying wish," I said

"But you're not dying though," She said

"It's just in case, I have enough money for Lily's citizenship here in Atlas and enough for her medicine for the next three maybe even four years. She's smart and funny and talented so I believe it's possible for her to get into Atlas on her own merit. I don't want her to be a huntress but if she's sure about that being a dream for her and she proves herself fit for it than she'll have my blessing. She'll need a place to stay and someone I can trust to raise her right, Bora has to much hate in his heart to trust humans, he has his reasons though, I would too if I was him, so that leaves you," I said

"Why me? You don't know anything about me," She said

"Yeah, but I wanna know. You've changed from when we first met you want me to trust you, now try to trust me when I say I want you," I said

"In what way?" She asked

"In every way possible," I answered

"Ummm...I'm go-going to go get some more coffee," She said getting out of her set rushing towards the kitchen

I sighed watching her walk away with a slight giggle I laid my head on the table thinking to myself that I was way too aggressive in my approach still she needs to know how I feel. I got up and went towards the kitchen to see her splash cold water on her face as she tried to catch her breath she started to giggle to herself pushing her hair back. I walked up to her hugging her from behind with my arm across her shoulder and the other around her waist. She grabbed my arm and leaned into me for a moment before turning around. Her eyes lit up like the stars I adore watching every night I didn't even notice when she started rubbing her fingertips through my hair pushing up my ears that was buried under my hair.

"You...you look better with them out," She softly said before moving her hand, "Oh I'm sorry, I should haven't done that," She said glancing away

"No. It's fine like I said you are not the same person I met when I first got here," I said

She looked back at me for a split second before glancing back down with a smile on her face grabbing my hand and running upstairs. I followed her excited to see what she was going to do next floor after floor we stop at the door that leads to the rooftop, "Can you open it? It's been suck since I got here," She said

"Excuse me," I said while she steps down on the stairs

After trying to kick the door down didn't work I ended up ramming down the door with my body tumbling over, laying on the roof staring up at the falling stars overcasting the sky. I slowly sat up still staring at the sky until I felt her wrap her arms around me, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered in my ear

"Yeah." I said before looking at her, "You are actually you're gorgeous," I said

We spent the rest of the night on the rooftop talking and staring at the stars and even though I felt relaxed and comfortable, I couldn't ignore the sound of the camera going off from a distance.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up the sun was barely peaking up, Skylar was sleeping near me curled up moving closer to me mumbling under her breath. I glanced around listening out for the camera that was going off all night during our talk but there was nothing going off anymore. I got up carrying Skylar in my arms inside to her room while even in her sleep she had a tight grip on my shirt. Everything felt different after last night so many moments where I could've gone in for a kiss but she didn't want too still, she kept me close and that felt great. It was the first time I've ever been in her room since it was the only room I was forbidden from entering but looking at the light powder blue and white pattern all over the room even her covers made me think she really does love being near the sky no matter where she was as I laid her down in her bed she refused to let go of me.

"Stay a little while longer," She muttered more sleep than awake

"Want me to stay here with you?" I asked

"Please do," She said

I glanced over at an alarm clock she had, "Yeah. I guess I still have a bit of time," I muttered before laying beside her

I really didn't think anything of it until she wrapped her arms around me and happily went back to sleep knowing she had gotten her way. Eventually watching her sleeping so peacefully made me nod off, it was until a couple of hours later that I had realized that I completely overstayed my welcome. I jumped out of bed trying to head home only to see the sunset fully high in the clouds and everybody walking around outside the window. I looked at my scroll with only one percent left there was no point of making a call so I took a shower changed into some fresher clothes and started getting a head start making breakfast. Making every from scratch was difficult since I wasn't exactly used to the freshness of everything so it was kind of no surprised went I set off the fire alarm trying to make pancakes.

"Wh...What the hell is going on?!" Skylar asked coming downstairs

"Ummmm..." I said standing on a chair fanning the alarm, "Breakfast," I said finally getting the alarm to go off before falling off the chair

"I'll handle breakfast this time, it's actually one of my off days today anyway," She said helping me up

"Hey! I did most of it. It was just the pancakes that I couldn't get right," I said sitting at the table

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. So after this what do you wanna do?" She asked from the kitchen remaking the batter and creating the pancakes

"I want you to come with me to Mantle and meet my little sister," I said hearing her reacting from the kitchen as the pans topple over, "You'll be fine clumsy. Don't even worry about it she wants to meet you too and since you have some free time why don't you come with me?" I asked

"Are you sure? I mean don't you think it's too soon?" She asked sitting the plates of food down

"Nah. I think it's a good time," I said before eating, "These are delicious pancakes by the way," I said

"So what you're just gonna take me there with your teleportation or no?" She asked

"Not unless you wanna hike for a few miles I rather you take a drop-off ship some times people travel to Mantle to oversee the miles just hitch a ride with them," I said

"What about you?" She asked

"I'll be near the drop off point before you land just come near the woods and you'll find me. I would walk up and get you but I'm not exactly friendly with the people that'll be with you," I said

"Alright. Do you know when the next one is taking off?" She asked

"During this time frame their maybe a couple still heading down," I said finishing up everything before taking our dishes to the kitchen

"I really do hope she's as sweet as you say she is. Oh, I know I'll bring her one of those strawberry cake slices she loves so much," She said happily getting ready

"Hey, I'll meet you down there, okay?" I asked, "I gotta get a head start if I wanna meet you as soon as you land," I said

"Okay, I'll see you soon," She said running over to kiss my cheek

After a few seconds, I teleport down to Atlas and started to make my way to the drop off point. The hike wasn't bad I stop by a couple of librated minefields and helped out a few people after putting coal in my hair to get that gray look everybody in Mantle is used to seeing me with. A quick rinse to clear out the dirt, after that I kept on making my way to the drop off point to see that no one was there yet. I sat down in a nearby tree to get a better view and also to relax for a bit after a few moments the airship finally landed. Skylar happily jumped off the plane and instantly ran towards the woods nothing was gonna stop her so once she was looking around in the middle of woods she realized that she might have gotten herself lost.

"John?! JOHN!? Where Are You?!" She shouted

I jumped down from the tree while she freaked out, "Remember I go by Ash here," I said laughing

"You almost gave me a heart attack," She said catching her breath

"Sorry but you gotta admit that was funny," I said nudging her

"Yeah yeah whatever," She said rolling eyes as a smirk formed on her face

I grabbed her hand, "Come on my house is this way," I said leading the way

We walked and talked for a while before we got into my small little town and once we did get there something felt off. Like it became a wasteland overnight no one was outside nothing was alive like it normally would be something felt like it was missing. As soon as I got near my house Bora was already outside and before I could say or do anything he was rushing towards us.

"What the hell is she doing here!?" He asked

"That's none of your business," I said

"Is this why you weren't here last night?! Because you were busy with her!?" He shouted

"I had a job to do that's why I was up in Atlas you know that!" I said

"She should go...Now!" He said

"No. She's here to meet Lily," I said

"Oh that would be good as a matter of fact it would be Great if she was UP!" He shouted, "Lily...Lily had an accident," He said

"What?" I asked before shoving him out my way to get inside

"Is she going to be alright?" Skylar asked

"Just leave this doesn't concern you," Bora said walking towards the house

"Wait, hold on. He told me I can come to see her so I am," She said walking past him and inside

I rushed into Lily's room to see her laid in bed resting with a bigger oxygen tank near the bed. I sat down at the side of her bed looking over her and checking her pulse, "I am so sorry," I said holding her hand before hearing someone

"Is...is she gonna be okay?" Skylar asked slowly walking inside beside me

"Yeah. She'll be fine after a couple of days to rest. I just wanna know what happened, Bora?" I asked

"Do we have to talk about this now? I'd rather not go into detail while..." He started before staring at her, "...you have company," He said

"Well get over it because from here on out she's gonna be around a lot more, " I said looking at him

"Fine. Yesterday I was waiting for her to get back from school for some odd reason she was taking longer than usual so I went there. The teacher at the time said she left with you which was impossible since you were in Atlas. After doing some research and tracking I found her near a minefield passed out with her oxygen pack missing. I was trying to reach you all day," He said

"The concert ran longer than it should have," I said

"Whatever. I found a little area where the soldiers had medical supplies and stole one of their oxygen tanks. It took me a while to get it hooked up properly but I got before anything else could happen," He said before directing his attention to Skylar, "Are you sure you weren't distracted by anything else?" He asked

"Get out," I instantly replied

"Fine. I'm just saying you should start remembering the important things in your life," He said before walking out

I got up and shut the door behind him before sitting back down beside her bed, "Don't take it too personally. Like I said he has his reasons for acting that way don't let it bother you," I said while she held me

"It's alright, I'm not here for him. She's really pretty I can't wait till she wakes up so we could finally meet," She said, "I feel like he doesn't know about your shadow though," She said

"Can you just stay here just for a few days?" I asked

"As long as you make sure Bora doesn't kill me," She said

The next few days were heighten not because of Lily condition or the shadow following me it was all because I invited Skylar to stay with us. I thought I could make them talk to each other while she was here but with Bora's cold attitude and his guard always being up it felt impossible. Every time they enter the same room Bora often walks out the room or leaves the house altogether for hours but once Lily finally woke up that changed. He often tried to keep the girls apart which was funny because Lily was drawn to Skylar the two were inseparable just like my shadow overlooking everything. I eventually told Bora about my shadow and of course, he took it as a personal attack since I didn't tell him earlier but of course he put aside his attitude to help me out. It was a full moon after checking on the girls and waking up Bora for a nightcap I went for a walk in the woods sat down in the middle of an open field.

I inhaled a breath of fresh air, "Can you come out of hiding already?" I asked looking around, "You got until three. One. Two Thr-..." I said before shooting at the trees before disappearing

I tracked down the shadow with a classic smoke out eventually tackling the man down from a tree. After a quick fight, I ended up knocking out the man with my pistol and carrying him to a small shack where Bora was waiting.

"So this is the shadow?" He asked while I threw his body on the ground, "What happened to you?" He asked

"Some sort of spray got into my eyes," I said

"So you walked here blind?" He asked

"My senses are heightened during full moons I could literally smell you from a mile away and I could hear his movements before he could make them," I said

"Try to open your eyes," He said

As I slowly cracked open my eyes they felt like they were going to just pour out of the socket and the smell was almost burning into my nose, "This is as far as I can open them," I said barely with my eyes slightly open

"This might hurt a bit," He said opening my eyes, "OOOH, yeah. I know this burn either your guy is from Atlas or is a grade A thief. This is military grade OC bear mace you won't be able to see for the next few days. Milk is gonna help with the burn but if I were you I'd invest in a really good pair of sunglasses," He said

"Well thank the Gods the full moon started today so I can rely on my other senses for the next few days," I said

"Yeah, you'll be fine kid, " He said as the guy started groaning, "I'll deal with him give me two hours take a break and come back," He said

After dumping milk on my face for two hours to help with burning and swelling when I got back I can hardly see but it was better than before, "Hey I'm back. Are they talking?" I asked

"Your friend left he was following you to see if you kidnapped her," He said

"Friend? You mean Weiss. She's not missing she ran away," I said, "This is his excuse, my shadow can't remember anything that happened here tonight, but I wanna know one thing first," I said still trying to open my eyes to see his face, "Did you hurt Lily?" I asked with my bloodshot eyes

"Who's Lily?" The man asked barely conscious

"Give me five more minutes wait outside," Bora said

"No! NO! I swear I don't know a girl named Lily I swear I was just supposed to follow you and take a couple of pictures, that's all Whitley wanted I swear," He cried out

"Well it's clear not he's not from Mantle but someone was and they're still looking over me looking over us. There was another shadow from Mantle still out there now I gotta find a way to get them out of hiding," I said, "Sorry man I can't let you go back to Atlas with all you know especially since well you know my identity and you know I'm an illegal trespasser. Bora make sure he forgets everything," I said before leaving

"No problem," He replied popping his knuckles

I walked back to the house clearing my head of the man's screaming getting further and further away from his echo, hoping I didn't have to rely on my instincts for too long.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were just the worst, not only did Whitely replace my shadow but every day for the past week more and more of the mace ended up in my eyes it was the only thing I never saw coming. Bora was right investing in a good pair of sunglasses really did come in help, especially, when I'd have to show up to the Shncee manor but with Skylar explaining to everybody I had somewhat an allergic reaction to one of her cookie experiments, Whitely made sure someone was just hanging around waiting to take my spot from me. Four days in a row. Four shadows in a row. Four times I got sprayed in the eyes eventually to the people of Atlas I was Johnthan "Blindmen" Snowden. Seems pretty fitting to me, now that I was modern day Stevie Wonder or Ray Charles but in Mantle, I was something completely different. Having to rely on my instincts to guild me, was a huge problem, I grew paranoid hunting for not only Whitely's guys but the one from Mantle as well. Bora could even tell, I was getting more aggressive in my approach rushing in without a plan and losing my cool even if it was for the simplest of things. It's been almost a week and I still didn't have any relief. It really ticked me off but as soon as I think I'm gonna exploded they come laughing and taking my mind off the pain grabbing my hands and pulling me whichever way. Even though I couldn't see them just knowing they were around made everything better but I could feel it whenever Lily grabbed my hand I wasn't the only one who was feeling different. It was time.

_"Do you feel it? The power of the full moon racing through your blood?" _

_"Yeah. It feels great but I still don't understand. Why are you telling me all this?"_

_"One day when I'm not around anymore you'll have to look after the pack."_

_"The pack?"_

_"The family. Your mother and your sister. You see at one point in your life your more animalist side will take over, you won't have much of a say in a matter. You'll wanna protect those closest to you by any means necessary, your closest friends will become like extended long lost family members, hopefully, you'll be in love."_

_"Ha! Yeah right!"_

_"If not then it's okay but if you are you'll create an undeniable bound to this person."_

_"Suuure." _

_"I'm serious for some this hits a lot faster and harder, it's important that you know where you come from."_

_"Yeah right. I'm sure it's very important whatever it is."_

_"JOHNATHAN! THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" He shouted, "This world isn't as kind and as accepting as you think it might be. There are people out there that hate you and that want to hurt you maybe even kill you just because you are you. Just because of those ears the same ears I passed on to you. You have to protect those closest to you or live the rest of your life carrying that lost with you." He said_

_"Dad...what's going to happen now?" I asked_

_"I don't know but know this you have to keep strong, keep fighting, keep doing whatever you think is right." He said before turning around_

_"Wait! DAD! COME BACK! I Can't Do This Without YOU!" I shouted chasing after him_

_As he continued to walk into the dark I felt myself moving slower and slower eventually tripping on my feet reaching out for him, "Goodbye, Pup," He said as an explosion of flames engulf him inside the inferno_

_"DAD!" I shouted _

Just as the flames reached me, I snapped my eyes open looking around to my room while I was clam my nervous wiping the sweat off my forehead and pushing my hair back in a single motion before getting up. I opened up my window to take in the somewhat fresh air before directing my attention to the woods and I could tell someone was there watching me even with my vision still impaired I just knew, I could sense them smiling.

"Hey. You okay?" Bora asked

"What does it matter to you?" I asked

"Let's go for a walk, just us guys. What do you say?" He asked

"Fine," I said

After putting on a fresh shirt and checking on the girls I met up with Bora outside. At first, neither one of us said anything and the pace was slow but than Bora slowly started to speed up forcing me to play catch up. I already mad about the shadows stalking me now this big man wants to do a night race, I was fine with it so I played his little game which led both of us deep within an abandoned minefield.

"We should be safe here," He said

"What are we even doing here?" I asked

"To talk. I'm not stupid, kid. I give into my instincts all the time so I'm used to the seasons changing, you, on the other hand, need a hand," He said sitting down

"What do you mean?" I asked leaning against the wall

"Well there are three things happening right now; one involves just you, two involves you and Skylar, and three involves Lily and both of you. So which trainwreck you wanna see fall off the rails first?" He asked

"It involves all of us?" I asked

"Wow straight to the point huh? Okay. You told me Lily has never seen a full moon before right?" He asked

"Yeah. That's right she's not ready yet," I said

"She's ready. If you would take off you "dad" glasses you'd see it too. She's not the same little girl anymore if you haven't noticed she's lost interest in childish things, she hasn't been eating sweets like she normally would and I've seen her imitating some of Skylar's actions," He said

"Hey. Don't say anything that'll piss me off alright?" I snapped, "I know how you feel about humans but if you say anything bad about her I swear I'll..." I started

"You're crazy about her are you, kid?" He said with a giggle, "I wasn't gonna say anything bad about her but Lily doesn't see Skylar like an older sister, not anymore and it's clear to me your feelings for her are strong. I see the way you guys look at each other how your protective nature take over you whenever she's in trouble or just now when you defended her and how every second you're away from her you look like you're in agony," He said

"Well..." I said unable to deny anything he said

"And then there's you." He said getting up putting his hand on my shoulder, "You...You...well I can't exactly call you a kid anymore," He said

It all dawned on me than I remember something. Something so irreverent and yet so important that being caught up with everything else I forgot about it. My twenty-fifth birthday was coming up in a few days and not only it was during a full moon but also on a lunar eclipse. I was rapidly going through the final stages of adulthood and I didn't even realize it. Thinking back the sudden changes in my nature were more family oriented instead of thinking about the entire community, the missions me and Bora used to go on seem so long ago, I was spending more time with those closest to me more than anyone else even Bora. I was creating a pack and I didn't even realize it.

"Holy Crap!" I said sliding down the wall before Bora helped me up

"Easy now. You got some work to do before you can just say it's a done deal," He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"First you can either tell Lily she's about to go into a right of passage or you can work on keeping Skylar here with you by making her basically...umm I don't what you guys call it but where I'm from we called it ummm..." He started before mumbling out the rest

"Called it what?" I asked

"We called it a mating ritual," He said

"Imprinting. That's what my dad called it when he saw my mom at least that's what I think he said. I was only fourteen when he talked about stuff like this I should've taken more seriously but I thought he'd be around to help me that same year was when we lost him," I said

"It's okay. I'll help you but for now, let's just go back," He said leading the way

The next morning, I had to take a good look around me just to process everything I was going through. Skylar was making breakfast, Lily was fiddling with her food looking out towards the window and Bora, well he was just making sure I didn't lose my mind.

"Hey? Earth to Ashton. Are you there?" Skylar asked waving her hand in my face, "Fine. Whenever he snaps out of it tell him I went to Atlas to check on the shop," She said just as grabbed her hand

"Sorry. I just had a lot on my mind," I said looking at her

"You know you can't keep me down here forever, right?" She asked

"I can definitely try," I said

"Ewww," Lily said getting up and grabbing her bag, "You guys are just way too embarrassing. Anyway, I'm going to school, laters," She said walking towards the door

"See you when you get home, pupper," I said

"Can you not with nickname it's getting old and so am I," She said with a sigh tapping Bora on the shoulder before heading out the door

"She's only nine like am I missing something!?" I shouted

"Well girls mature faster than guys and I'm not a faunus expert but yeah...does puberty often come with overnight growth spurts in your bloodline because I swear she was like five feet last night before bed and when she woke up she was at least five' eight," Skylar said with her hands up

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I asked slamming my head on the table

I felt Skylar's arms wrapped around me while she put her head on my back, "It's okay. You still see her as the little sister you basically raised single handly, I must add, she's gonna be fine and so will you," She softly said

"What would I do without you?" I muttered under my breath

"Well I don't know exactly and as weird and crazy as this may sound I really love being here," She said

"I'll watch Lily tonight you guys go and do something," Bora said

"You sure?" I asked

"As long as you trust me to take care of her," He replied

The rest of the day went by so fast I felt like if I were to blink it'll be tomorrow still there was something I had to do before that comes. I had seventy-two hours to get everything in order to create a pack. I was nervous waiting for Skylar to come out of the house.

"So. You do plan on telling her right?" Bora asked

"I have to. I want to. I'm just terrified that she'll say no," I said

"She won't." He said, "She won't say no because she's already in love with you. We men can be so dense sometimes especially when it comes to reading emotions but you guys are so in sync. It brings back memories I thought had died with the old me but it's nice to help and it's great to be a part of," He said

With every ounce of strength, I could muster, I punched him in the shoulder. He was thrown off by it of course, but I couldn't help it so when he pulled his arm back as far as he could I knew it was gonna hurt.

"YOU LITTLE...!" He shouted before punching me back

It shocked both of us. It didn't hurt at all actually I didn't even flinch but I glance over at him as he slowly lowered arm staring at me, "Well? Do you wanna stay or not?" I asked

"I'm ready," Skylar said coming out the house, "Hey. Are you guys having a bro moment? Should I go?" She asked

"No. Stay," Bora said nodding his head before looking at Skylar, "You look great by the way," He said to her surprise

It was the start of a new beginning for all of us. I walked over and grabbed Skylar's hand before teleporting us up to Atlas. We appeared right on the edge of the city so far on the edge I was basically pulling her to keep from falling back into Mantle. There wasn't a single trace of fear in her eyes when we appeared and once I did get her on the safety of the street her eyes remain on mine.

"You wasn't scared?" I asked

"Why should I be? I trust you," She simply said as we walked


End file.
